


Act! Addict! Actors!

by The_Gamer



Category: A3! (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Petunia is tired of taking care of Harry she never wanted the boy. She recieves a letter from her long lost and often forgot about half brother Sakyou Furuichi that he will be in town on buisness for a few days and decides to talk him into taking Harry with him back to Japan. Her plan works perfectly after all Sakyou had really cared about Lily and had wondered why she had quit talking to him.Sakyou does what Petunia and Vernon refused to do and cares for Harry. He knows of the magical world being a Muggle who was born with just too little magic to actually use a Muggle born Squib if you will. He get Harry's Vaults under control and transfered and takes Harry away with him.12 almost 13 year old Harry is shocked but happy when he figures out that his new uncle is going to love him. One day while going to ask for help learning Japanese better Harry finds information on the Mankai Company. Confused to what the paper work actually says and thinking his uncle wants to help the company Harry buys the company.Sakyo is a bit annoyed but pleased at the same time.How will Mankai fair with prodigy actor Harry Potter running things?
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Harry Potter/ Usui Masumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Harry wore a japanese School Sailor shirt that fell down to his thighs, with a red cloth tie around his neck, he wore black shorts underneath. He was short for his age and had been growing his hair out so it was now below his shoulders. He looked more like a girl with his slim body than a boy. His big killing curse green eyes were no longer hidden behind his awful glasses as his uncle Sakyo had gotten him contact lenses. The magical kind that you never had to take out. He also didn't have that awful scar anymore. His uncle Sakyo had had the Goblins do a ritual to remove it. 

Harry had been with his uncle Sakyo for just about a week now and the love he was getting was making him feel so great that he sometimes slipped into acting younger than he was. Harry didn't know where this came from but it didn't seem to bother his uncle any so Harry figured that it was okay. 

Today Harry was going to check on the business he'd just bought. He skipped down the street in awe of all the people and theaters until he finally found the one he was looking for. He watched as his uncle told everyone that he was tearing down the theater. 

"UNCLE SAKYO!" Harry bawled running to the guy and throwing himself on him. 

Sakyo froze and looked down at his nephew. 

"SAKODA!" Sakyo scolded. "I thought I told you to have Harry see a show today!" 

"Uncle Sakyo!" Harry said, looking up with tears in his eyes. "Why are you tearing down my theater?" 

"You're theater?" Everyone asked, looking down at him. 

Harry got in his backpack and pulled out the paperwork Griphook had sent him saying that he owned the theater. 

"I saw a note on your desk that said 'Buy Theater' so I did." Harry explained. 

"We need to work on your reading Japanese." Sakyo sighed. "I had no such note. You're confusing Kanji. " 

"oh," Harry said, "But the fact remains I bought this theater." 

Sakyo sighed. Great now he couldn't tear it down not that he wanted to in the first place. 

"So you own our theater?" The red haired teen asked. 

"That's right!" Harry said, giving a sharp nod as he clung to his uncle's side. "I'm Furuichi Harry!" Sakyo hid his shock at the boy taking his surname all of a sudden. "From today on I will run this place. Who is the scriptwriter?" 

"Er......guess that's me." the brown-haired teen said, pointing to himself. "I'm Minagi Tsuzuru age 18." 

"You will write Romeo and Juliet!" Harry demanded. "I will be Juliet and ........" he threw himself on the black haired teen hugging him and staring up in to disinterested purple eyes. "You will be my Romeo." 

"Cool your hormones." Sakyo said, grabbing Harry around the waist and holding him under his arm like it was nothing and he could do it all day. 

"Er........I can do that." Tsuzuru nodded. 

"Oh, I'm Sakuma Sakuya age: 17." the redhead said. 

"Usui Masumi age 16." 

"Only three years older." Harry said, happily. "Our love will work!" 

Sakyo rolled his eyes he hadn't expected Harry to be the type to fall in love at first sight. 

"What kind of music are you listening to?" Harry asked. "Can I listen? Masumi is such a wonderful name. Masumi........" 

Sakyo could almost see hearts and flowers floating around his nephew.

* * *

Harry yawned hours later after eating two plates of curry. 

"NO!" he bellowed when everyone was talking about roommates. "Masumi will room with me!" He slammed into Masumi hugging him. "Masumi will be mine! We're going to be married! So we must get used to living together!" 

"I want to sleep with the director." Masumi replied. 

Harry's eyes flashed he grabbed the nearest object and hit Masumi over the head with it then began trying to drag Masumi towards the dorms. He didn't get far. 

"SAKODA!" Harry finally bawled tears filling his eyes. 

"You're the boss, boss." Sakoda said, throwing Masumi over his shoulder and taking Harry's hand. 

Harry beamed happily as he skipped along to his new room. He loved it on sight. It was rather spacy and the beds were built bunk bed style into the back wall. Oh, yes he loved this. He frowned when it seemed that they would have to use a communal bathroom. That wasn't going to happen. No way he was going to have someone come here and magically add bathrooms to each room. Maybe expand and get more rooms? The closets needed to be bigger too then they could put the dressers inside them and have more room for their personal things. He instructed Sakoda to lay Masumi on the top bunk then kicked him out. He was really tired all of a sudden. He crawled into bed and into Masumi's arms and was lost to the world.

* * *

Masumi frowned when he woke up to something beside him. He opened his eyes to find a head of black hair. The little brat really had slept with him. He frowned at the typing sound he was hearing. He got up which woke his brat. 

Harry sat up rubbing his eyes and blinking. 

"Masumi-chan, what is that noise?" He whined. 

"PC." Masumi said, as they both got out of bed. 

"Tsuzuru?" Harry said, still rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing in our room?" 

"I live here." Tsuzuru answered. "Don't worry I won't be a bother. Have a good day today, Harry-san." 

"What are you doing so early?" Harry demanded. 

"Writing a rough draft of the play. There are four actors if you're joining us." Tsuzuru replied as Harry changed into his school uniform and not even being shy about it. 

"Of course I am. " Harry said, rolling his eyes. "I stared in ten primary school plays. My teachers always said I was an acting Prodigy. Masumi walk me to breakfast." 

Masumi yawned not fully awake but did as told.

* * *

After Harry went to the Japanese equivalent of Hogwarts, which he deemed way better than Hogwarts, for the school day he was brought back to Mankai by Sakoda. When everyone was home from school they were talking about getting another member or two. 

"I know!" Harry said, "We'll do a street act." He let his hair down from where it was pulled back at the nape of his neck. "Masumi and I will do the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. Do you know it, Masumi?" 

"Yeah......." Masumi said, "Studying it in class." 

Harry quickly put on a skirt over his shorts to look more like a girl.

They were soon on the street. 

"Romeo! Romeo!" Harry said, falling into Juliet easily. "Where for out thou Romeo....." 

It didn't take long for people to stop and watch them. Harry got lost in his acting and took Masumi and the crowd along with him. They finally stopped and took a bow. 

"Please come see Mankai Company's Romeo and Juliet tickets on sale soon." Harry said, doing his best to look adorable as he hung off of Masumi's arm. People cooed over them and gave them tips. "Oh, thank you so much!" He beamed brightly as Masumi gave him a piggyback ride over to Izumi without being asked or forced. He guessed it was because they were still drawing a crowd. "Did you find someone for us, Izumi?" 

"The good meetings!" the person said, happily. "I am Citron and I am very into learning more about theater."

"You're hired!" Harry and Izumi cheered. 

It wasn't long before Citron had Sakuya spinning into someone while Harry laughed from Masumi's back. This turned out to be Chigasaki Itaru. He joined when he heard about the dorms as well. With that, they headed back. Harry riding on Masumi the whole way. 

"You're really light." Masumi stated as he passed Harry to Sakyo upon arrival back at the dorm.

Harry blushed then stared down at his feet a sad look in his eyes as he held Sakyo's hand. 

"Don't mention that again." Sakyo snapped at Masumi.

"It's not a bad thing." Masumi shrugged. He rubbed his hand into Harry's head. "You eat the Director's curry every night and you'll put some weight on. " 

"CAN I COOK YOU DINNER?!" Harry blurted out loudly. 

Everyone looked down at him. 

"You can cook?" Sakuya asked. 

"Only English stuff but I'll learn Japanese cooking for you, Masumi!" Harry declared. "I'll go buy a cookbook right now!" 

"Sakoda." Sakyo said, staring at his phone and typing on it. 

"You're the boss, boss. " Sakoda answered and ran after Harry. 

Masumi was a little confused okay more than a little.

* * *

Harry sat at the desk in the room next to Tsuzuru and worked on his homework that night. It was hard when he only had a week of Japanese lessons under his belt but he had a secret that was helping him. Ah, there it was. 

**Calculation-6**

**Japanese -5**

**Bilingual-1**

He smirked to himself with this he'd be able to do anything he set his mind to. Although he was pissed about his **Acting-1** . Dudley had never wanted to be in school plays and no one had wanted him in them but they were mandatory. It was one place that harry had been allowed to outshine his cousin and so he'd worked hard at it not that he had to. From the start, he was praised as a prodigy Stonewall High had been looking forward to having him because of his acting skills but he'd gone to Hogwarts instead. 

When Harry's work was done he sat and started translating his cookbook from Japanese to English and back again or at least trying to. This was how he'd gotten his Japanese skill so high so fast. It was also helping him learn to write Kanji better his handwriting was terrible but he would improve it as he went. When the clock showed ten o clock Harry packed up and stretched. 

"Oh, no, I went over." Harry said, "I was supposed to have my bath by now and then get into bed at this time. Uncle will not be pleased with me." 

"Take one in the morning." Masumi yawned. "Bed." He put Harry on the ladder and gently nudged him. Harry was already wearing a pink cami and matching boxers. His uncle and Sakoda seemed to think that he needed to dress like a girl. Harry knew he could pull it off but was still a little confused about it. "I'm right behind you." Masumi added when Harry looked back at him and opened his mouth. "Up." 

Harry happily crawled to the wall and turned to see Masumi was indeed joining him. As soon as Masumi laid down Harry was snuggling in his arms. To Harry this was a perfect fit and wrapped in Masumi's arms he fell asleep quickly and didn't have any nightmares for the second night in the row. He was beyond thrilled and Sakyo would be too because it meant that Harry was finally getting some much-needed rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assume that from now on everything everyone says, including Harry, is in Japanese. Unless otherwise stated.

When Harry woke up the next morning he was annoyed to find that their training would be every day but he threw himself into it. If this what it took to be a real actor he'd go for it. It wasn't like he loved acting or anything it was just something he was good at and if he was good at it he should do his best to be the best at it right? Besides Masumi was acting so he'd act right alongside his new boyfriend. 

"Oh, Harry, wait." Masumi said, making everyone stop after practice. "I know you said you own this place but shouldn't you ask your parents if it's okay to stay here?" 

"You want to my parents?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side. Harry reached in his backpack and pulled out a photograph he held it out to them. "This my mom Lily Evans Potter and that's my dad James Potter and that cute little baby right there is me. " he was smiling sadly. "See, I would love to introduce you to them, Masumi-chan but the truth is I can't. They were killed by a mass murder when I was only 15 months old. I don't really remember much about it but I remember some. I used to live with my aunt she's my mother's sister but they didn't want me anymore or at all so now I live with Uncle Sakyo and he's fine with me living here even if he doesn't like that I'm already moving in with Masumi-chan." 

"Oh." Masumi said, rubbing the back of his head. Try to do the responsible thing and he finds out that the boy with a crush on him has a dark family story. "Ice cream?" 

Harry lit up at once.

"MASUMI-CHAN IS ASKING ME OUT ON A DATE!" Harry cheered slamming into Masumi nearly knocking him off of his feet. "YES! YES! YES! ICE CREAM WITH MASUMI-CHAN!" 

Harry took a pic of him and Masumi with his phone as Masumi walked out of the room with Harry on his back. Masumi was already regretting his decision to ask Harry to get Ice Cream in an attempt to cheer him up. Harry was now on said cell phone. 

"UNCLE SAKYO, MASUMI-CHAN ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!" Harry cheered then hung up and dialed again. "SAKODA, MASUMI-CHAN ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!"

* * *

An hour later Sakyo burst into the living room. 

"Where is he?" Sakyo demanded. Sakoda right behind him. 

"If you mean Masumi they still haven't come back yet." Izumi answered. "It is Saturday and they don't have to be back until two when we're doing some more training." 

Sakyo was livid. How could this woman just let his 12-year-old nephew go off like this and not demand to know where they were going? 

"Sakoda, activate the magic tracker on Harry's cell phone." 

"You're the boss, boss." Sakoda said, pulling out his cell phone to do just that. "Seems they ain't far from here. " 

Sakyo and Sakoda were soon annoyed whenever it looked like they were getting close Harry would move. They'd been running all over Veludo looking for them. When they finally caught up it was to see Masumi carrying Harry into a theater known to be currently rented to God Troupe. 

"What are they doing here?" Sakoda wondered. 

"Catching a show." Sakyo frowned and walked up to the ticket booth. "Two please. " 

"Here you go enjoy the show." The woman said smiling. 

They went into the dark and cool theater. 

"Odd, God Troupe is normally sold out ." Sakoda thought out loud, "Right, boss? This place is almost empty." 

"I agree it is odd." Sakyo nodded.

* * *

Harry was so happy. After Ice Cream Masumi had taken him to a Street Act he'd heard about near the library, then had taken him to a book store, then they'd stumbled across another street act that was worse than the one Izumi, Sakuya and mophead had put on when trying to recruit, or at least that's what Masumi said, Harry hadn't been here for that. Then they'd just walked around looking at everything so that they could get used to the area. Finally, they'd come across a street act advertising for Romeo and Juliet from God Troupe. It seemed strange that they were the only ones who took the flyer but Masumi said they could go, he just needed to go to the ATM to withdraw the ticket money. Harry had laughed and said, this one was his treat. 

So now they were in the theater sitting side by side in the very middle. 

"Why is it so empty?" Harry wondered. "It makes me sad." 

Masumi wondered why. 

"This will be good referance material for us right?" 

"Yep." Harry beamed. "We should call the others over to watch too." 

Harry texted the others using Masumi's phone and signed his name. He was sure he'd messed up the Japanese when Masumi let out an annoyed sound when the messages came back and resent them. 

"Sorry." Harry said.

Masumi shrugged. They heard a chime behind them and turned around to see Sakoda and Sakyo.

"You stupid girl!" Sakyo snapped at his phone typing angrily. "I already found them no thanks to you!" 

"Uncle Sakyo." Harry said, "GO SIT OVER THERE! MASUMI-CHAN AND I ARE ON A DATE!" 

The rage and command in that voice made Sakoda flee in an instant and Sakyo followed at a much slower pace. When the others arrived the theater was finally almost full but it was mostly schools including Harry's own coming to check out plays. The others had to split up to find spots.

* * *

"I'm no pro but that was bad right?" Sakuya asked when it was over and they'd regrouped. 

"Masumi-chan, when you play Romeo you have to have more feeling than that." Harry told the teen carrying him. "More emotion. You're in love with the girl and can't be together so you'll do anything to be with her. That guy played it all wrong." 

"Probably because he hates the person acting opposite him. " Masumi pointed out. 

"Yes the hatred was strong." Citron agreed. 

"I could feel it from the back of the theater." Itaru said, playing on his phone. 

"Tsuzuru, Mercutio, and Itaru, Tybalt, they don't understand what's going on so all that sympathy they had acting like know everything is wrong, wrong, wrong." Harry lectured. "Citron, the Frier does know everything and is sympathetic to it don't be as unemotional as that Frier was. Sakuya, Benvolio is supposed to be the unsuccessful peacemaker of the bunch."

"Right so the way he was portrayed here is wrong." Sakuya said, nodding to himself. "I thought so. It just felt so wrong." 

"You have us casted?" Tsuzuru asked the yawning teen. "You should have told me that. I'll fix the script." 

"Oh, sorry." Harry said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Who are you guys to criticize us?!" A voice boomed. 

The troupe that had just been on stage were glaring at them. 

"Who said you could pull that dress off?" A green-haired jr. high school boy asked the person who'd played Juliet. "and who even made it. It's not an era, it hangs all wrong, you can tell that you're not a girl. Why were you cast in this part?" 

He fled behind Itaru when the male tried to smack him. Itaru caught his arm and almost snapped it. 

"He's a right to his own opinions. Touch him and I'll call the cops." Itaru stated, still not looking up from his game. 

"Wow, I love your dress!" Harry was down and walking around the green-haired boy. "It's so pretty. Where'd you get it?" 

"I made it." the boy said, unemotionally. 

"REALLY?!" Harry cried. "How old are you?" 

"14." 

"ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A JOB?!" 

"So loud ." the boy said. 

"We of the Mankai Company need a costume designer for our production of Romeo and Juliet that's coming out in two months' time. I'm playing Juliet and I bet you could make the perfect dress!" 

The boy blinked at him. 

"You serious?" he asked. 

"He is." Matsukawa a.k.a Mophead sang. "I know someone who'll do props and if Harry loves your design it's his choice." 

"Why is it his choice?" the green-haired teen asked. 

"I'm the owner of Mankai Company." Harry said, looking at the green-haired teen's purse. "I like this too! Did you make it?!" 

"Yes." the teen sighed. "I'm Rurikawa Yuki and I guess I'll work for you since you seem to have a good eye for fashion." 

"YAY!" Harry cheered. "Can you do a bunny?" 

"Sure." Yuki said, taking his purse back. 

"YAY!"

The God Troupe started a loud disagreement right there outside their theater and police were indeed called. The owner of God Troupe finally arrived and stepped in claiming that this was their new talent and he was sorry for everything. 

"You call that talent?" Harry and Yuki chorused. "You have a bad eye for it then." 

Harry had to be carried away while Matsukawa took Yuki back to his waiting class who couldn't leave without him.

* * *

When they got home that night Harry swore to learn how to cook Japanese fast it seemed like the only food Izumi knew how to cook was curry. Harry knew that he shouldn't be picky but his stomach had protested after the spices in the curry the night before. He wasn't used to such rich food. He then demanded that Masumi take a bath with him in the shared bath. This was nixed by Sakyo who gave him to Sakuya to bathe with. Harry was not happy but Sakuya soon had him laughing and having a lot of fun. Then it was back to his room and clinging to Masumi who helped him with his translations, then bed. 

Harry lay awake though. 

**You are the owner of the Mankai Company. As such it's up to you to improve the Company and make it into a successful business. Here are a few ways you can do that.**

Harry read through each thing. 

**Put on Plays**

**Rent out theater**

**Fix**

He found it amusing that there were only three. He typed Romeo and Juliet into the **Put on Plays** option than cast each of them. It said that he had to wait for the script but showed everyone's Acting Abilities and Skills as well as their Script memorization and % of Acting for the play. Harry knew he could use this to encourage them to be their best and wondered if he should tell his Troupe about it. 

He then went to Rent out Theater. 

**God Troupe got kicked out of the theater they were using. There are no other theaters available until September. They really don't want to use yours but you're a last resort.**

He looked at how much they were offering and it looked good. He'd talk to the others in the morning. He closed his screen and snuggled into Masumi. He fell asleep to Tsuzuru's typing.

* * *

"You want us to let those morons rent our theater?" Masumi asked, at breakfast, which Harry had cooked not wanting curry.

"I was thinking it would be good for the theater overall." Harry said, "Moneywise. We could use the money to make much-needed repairs for when we actually go on stage. It would also help our operating costs and keep us open longer....." 

"It's a smart idea." Sakyo said as he sat cross-legged drinking tea. "I approve. " 

"THANKS!" Harry beamed. "But I wanted everyone's opinion first." 

So they spent their entire morning work out talking about it in the end Harry had been able to talk them around to his way of things. 

**+2 WIS**

Harry grinned to himself and settled in to Translate his cookbook. He was sure he was almost down with the first recipe and that it would make a good dinner. When his screen told him that he'd mastered translating the recipe he grinned. 

"Itaru, can you take me to the store?" Harry asked loudly pounding on Itaru's dorm door. "Itaru, I need your car! Itaru!" 

The door finally opened and Itaru looked down at him annoyed. 

"I need to go grocery shopping." Harry explained. 

Harry's scream had everyone running out into the courtyard to see what was going on. Harry had apparently stolen one of Itaru's games and was being chased. Sakyo and Masumi put a stop to that right away. 

"I JUST NEED TO GET GROCERY'S FOR THE NICE DINNER I'M MAKING MASUMI-CHAN!" Harry bawled from Sakoda's arms. "Oh, and the rest of you." 

"I am the most happy to walk with you." Citron said, smiling. 

"Me too!" Sakuya beamed. "Let's go, between the three of us carrying the bags won't be too hard. " 

"I'm glad he included the rest of us." Tsuzuru said, from where he was peeking out of the bedroom looking tired. 

"You did say if we needed the car to ask." Izumi pointed out, to Itaru. "Harry isn't old enough to drive most of the Troupe aren't so he was right to ask you." 

Itaru growled to himself as he stalked back to his room. Four kills. That brat had cost him four kills!


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed and everyone was officially on Summer Break. Harry was thrilled now he could devote everything he had to practice and his Japanese study and of course his Masumi. Though a problem had surfaced at least in Harry's mind. He didn't like Izumi's way of directing. He could keep track of how his employees were doing after all and under her, they weren't mastering their parts. So he'd taken over about halfway into the month and shock they were actually progressing nicely now. He was still keeping her around for some reason though he didn't know what that was. He hated the way she treated his Masumi like he was nothing. Always giving him the cold shoulder. It was pissing him off! He was much better for Masumi and Masumi even smiled more for him. 

Today Harry had arranged for God Troupe to do their play at the theater and was shocked by ticket sales. They'd started out slow at first but by showtime every ticket for every day had sold out. It was the same play they'd gone and seen. 

Harry was squealing and fawning over his new bunny purse that matched Yuki's bear purse when they arrived with a reporter. 

"No press backstage." Harry stated. 

"and who are you?" the reporter asked as the camera trained on Harry. 

"UNCLE SAKYO!" Harry bawled and fled to the man who put a calming hand on his back. 

"My nephew owns Mankai Company." Sakyo said, calmly to the reporter and camera. "He is a Furuichi after all and has good business sense." 

"MANKAI COMPANY INTRODUCE YOURSELVES!" Harry yelled. 

There was a rush of running and the five Mankai actors came bursting into the room and lined up. Harry smirked he had these guys so well trained and Izumi had been flustering with it. Letting them fight. 

"Troupe Leader Sakuma Sakuya Age: 17!" 

"Usui Masumi Age: 16." 

"Minagi Tsuzuru Age: 18."

"Chigasaki Itaru Age: 23." 

"Citron Age: 22." 

"We are Mankai Company's, Spring Troupe." They said bowing. 

"Oh, dear so handsome." The reporter said, blushing hand to her cheek. "When can we expect Spring Troupe's first official performance?" 

"We'll be releasing Romeo and Juliet the last week in August." Harry said, clinging to Masumi's side. 

"and who is playing Juliet?" the reporter asked completely confused. 

"I am!" Harry cheered. "Masumi will be Romeo, Tsuzuru will be Mercutio, Itaru is Tybalt, Citron is Friar Lawrance and Sakuya is Benvolio! Tsuzuru wrote us a wonderful script and we've been practicing none stop! " 

"Oh, do you have experience with Script Writing then?" 

"No, I don't but it's always been my dream." Tsuzuru answered nervously.

"Mankai Company likes to encourage people's dreams and make them come true!" Harry explained. "Tsuzuru's dream is to be a scriptwriter so he writes scripts. Our costume designer is in middle school but he's amazing! He made this purse for me! and our Set Designer makes sets that just draw you in and helps you feel like you're really there!" 

"Did we pay for this spot?" the God Troupe Juliet huffed. 

"No." The God Troupe Romeo whispered back. "I asked who they were here to see and was told they were here to do an interview with Mankai Spring Troupe. Apparently, no one told Spring troupe. " 

Izumi flinched at that. Kazunari had called her to warn her but it had slipped her mind when she'd found out that the boys had been told not to take her direction anymore on the play by Harry. She'd been so angry. She was just trying to help the company that her dad had loved so much she didn't understand why Harry couldn't see that?

The interview went great in Harry's mind once he'd gotten over his initial fright. Even the guys had done well. 

"Are they gone?" Yuki asked peeking in from behind a door. 

"Yes, Yuki, you can come in now." Matsukawa said, "You didn't have to hide." 

"I didn't sign on to be on t.v. besides, that was about Spring Troupe." Yuki shrugged. "Anyway, costumes are done. We need to do a final fitting. You guys come into our changing rooms." 

"Done after only a month?" The God Troupe Juliet laughed."They must not be good." 

"On second thought, Masumi put the boss in this." Yuki held out a dress.

After a few protests and arguing about what Era and Period dresses were Harry was stepping out from behind a divider with an annoyed Masumi. Harry spun this way and that. 

God Troupe was shocked beyond shocked. The dress was flawless work.

* * *

"Ugh this is worse than the first time I sat through it." Itaru muttered. 

"So play your game." Tsuzuru hissed back. His homework in his lap. They were in one of the boxes that hadn't been opened to the public. 

"Good idea." Itaru agreed. 

"If we were up there we would not be making the poofs." Citron stated. 

"You mean goofs." Sakuya sighed, shaking his head. "Now if this is the pronoun ......." he was working on his English. 

"Zzzzzzz." Masumi had officially fallen asleep. 

Izumi was shaking her head as well. Those guys were God Troupe? She'd heard that God Troupe was the best but these idiots had to be worse actors than her and that was saying something. 

Yuki had Harry helping him sow something and both were enjoying themselves. 

It was in the final act that Harry had an idea and woke Masumi who claimed he hadn't been sleeping. 

"Lets upstage the compition." Harry conspired. 

"Go on after them?" Itaru clairified. 

"I am willing!" Citron said. 

" I don't know if the boys are ready......" Izumi fretted. 

"We are." Harry said, "We'll use this as a checkpoint rehearsal. Show them that a bunch of amateurs can do better than the infamous God Troupe it'd boost our ticket sales a bunch." 

Sakyo smirked to himself. His nephew was a ruthless businessman. He liked that. He smacked Sakoda in the back of the head waking him. 

"Help the boys get ready." He ordered. 

"You're the boss, boss."

"Izumi, have you been practicing the narrator part I gave you?" Harry asked. 

"Yes!" Izumi said, standing. 

Harry knew she had and knew she had it memorized and was ready with it. She had almost mastered the part she was at 90% at any rate. 

So they rushed back stage to get in costume. 

God Troupe got polite applause and Harry burst on to the stage in costume Yuki running after him trying to tie his sash. 

"You call that a performance?" Harry challenged stopping mid-stage. Yuki finally got to tie the sash. "I bet a bunch of amateurs could do better than you." 

"Why you little brat!" It was God Troupe Romeo. 

"Amatures with no stage experiance could do better than you."

* * *

"Did he have to bring that up?" Sakuya said, biting his lip and holding his stomach.

"You'll do fine." Matsukawa said, jovily.

* * *

"My Spring Troupe is about to do a checkpoint rehearsal right now. So stick around and see how much better we are than you!" Harry said. "Izumi, hit it!" 

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents’ strife.  
The fearful passage of their death marked love,  
And the continuance of their parents’ rage,  
Which, but their children’s end, naught could remove,  
Is now the two hours’ traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

Izumi's voice filled the theater from off stage. Harry had to admit she sounded good. With that Spring Troupe began and captivated their audience. Which had more than one member of the press in it due to God Troupe's reputation. 

Sakyo noted that Sakoda was actually sitting forward in his seat now paying rapt attention and smirked. He was caught too. Who would have believed that Harry could get five guys who had never acted before to this point in just a month? Harry was indeed an acting prodigy and maybe a teaching prodigy as well. They were doing so well down there. Though the stage fighting could use work. A lot of work. 

Itaru stumbled a bit having overextended in his stance but was quick to recover and continue hoping not too many people had caught it. 

A few more mistakes were made but Sakyo noted that it didn't take away from the story or drama at all. In fact, they were small he had no doubt the press had caught them but from what he was seeing this was going well. By the time the final scene came around most of the audience was in tears. 

"Eyes look your last," Masumi said "Arms take your last embrace." He took the dead looking Harry in his arms and raised him up. He kissed him. He lowered him again and took out the poison. It was time. "Here’s to my love!"

He drank the poison in one go. He began play spasming on the ground and pretended to barely kiss Harry's lips again before collapsing and dying. 

"What’s this?" Harry said. "A bottle?" He took it out of Masumi's closed hand and examined it, "Poison. That’s what killed him." He raised it to his lips and tried to drink.

"Oh, the rascal!" Harry cried, real tears coming out of his eyes. "Drunk every drop and left none for me? I’ll take it from your lips: perhaps there’s still some poison on them." Harry kissed Masumi, hiding how much he loved the fact that he got to, and drew back immediately. "Your lips are warm!" Harry cradled Masumi and sobbed.

Off stage voices were calling out the parts Harry could have sworn he heard Yuki's voice calling out a line or two but was so focused he didn't care. Though it had actually sounded like Yuki had been correcting someone. Probably Citron who'd left the stage moments before and had wanted to read another line. 

"They’re here," cried Harry. "I must hurry. Oh, thank God he’s wearing his dagger." Harry drew the dagger, screwed up his eyes, and plunged it into what seemed to be his chest but was really his armpit. "This is your sheath," he said. "Rest there."

He gasped a few times and forced out sobs. He then laid across Masumi's chest to find that Masumi had fallen asleep. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Masumi could sleep through anything and anywhere it seemed. 

"And let me die,"

With that the lights dimmed and Izumi's voice took over again. 

_“For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo.”_

The curtain fell. For a moment there was silence then thunderous applause. Which woke Masumi with a start. 

"Is it over?" He asked as the others helped them up. 

"You missed my kiss." Harry accused. 

"I'll kiss you before bed." Masumi yawned misunderstanding what he'd said but making Harry thrilled. 

They did curtain call and were shocked by the standing ovation. 

"Told you we were ready." Harry cheered once they were backstage. "And we'll only get better from here!" 

"YEAH!" Spring Troupe and Mankai Company cheered together.

Harry was grinning and grinned, even more, when God Troupe left in disgrace. Harry had a feeling they wouldn't get much audience for the six other days they'd booked the theater and they'd paid in advance and Sakyo had said no refunds. Harry was giddy. 

**Are you sure you want to repair Stage Lights to level 10? ******

Harry yawned in bed that night but pressed yes. Seconds later Masumi joined him in bed and did indeed gently kiss his lips. 


	4. Chapter 4

"HEY, EVERYONE!" Kazunari burst into the lounge the next day. "Have you seen the media?" 

"Media?" Harry yawned, from where he was standing at the counter in a yellow version of his sleeping clothes. He was cooking. "About God Troupe? Please tell me they tore them apart." 

"You know it, little sis!" Kazunari laughed. "But I'm talking about the buzz for Mankai's Spring Troupe." 

"We have bees?" Citron asked. 

"Buzz." Tsuzuru corrected. "as in the media did reviews on us." 

"Listen to this." Kazunari sang happily. " _Mankai Company now owned by a 12 almost 13-year-old child, not sure if the child is a boy or girl, has started a new Spring Troupe. Said Troupe challenged God Troupe to a Romeo and Juliet face off on their home turf and I have never been more surprised. It was confirmed by the Owner's Personal Assistant Tachibana Izumi that this group of five actors, excluding the Owner, had never been on stage before and had little to no acting experience among them._

_"The Owner is a little prodigy." Tachibana says. "He comes up with methods of training that are fun and engaging but keep the actors on their feet and teach them."_

_Whatever methods the young owner, Furuichi, uses seem to work. After only a month of practice these boys, and girl?, were able to out act God Troupe's new recruits with ease. There were only a dozen or so mistakes but with three weeks to go until debut I have no doubt they can pull it off. Tickets are on sale now and I know I've already bought mine._ " 

"Wow!" Harry said, finally fully awake, "For real?" 

"You talked to the press?" Masumi asked Izumi. 

"Well, I thought it would be good for the Company." she said, "I didn't think they would quote me." 

"You're quoted in every review and there are ten." Kazunari informed. "I'm setting up a blog on the official website so post away, guys, gotta get those fans." 

"What do they mean they can't tell if I'm a boy or a girl?" Harry huffed. "and since when are you, my personal assistant?" 

Izumi quickly plated the eggs before they burned. 

"I didn't tell them that." she informed. "I couldn't answer exactly what my job was because you removed me from director duties after avoiding the question the whole interview I guess they came up with that." 

Harry frowned at her. Well, he guessed it would be okay for her to be his personal assistant. Uncle Sakyo had that in Sakoda. He decided to ignore her and look over the reviews they were getting while sitting next to Masumi. 

The door opened and Yuki came in yawning a cell phone in hand staring intently at it. 

"Good four of these people mentioned my costumes." Yuki said. 

"Good reviews for those too, Yuki!" Harry cheered. "Yesterday was a good day, I got three kisses from Masumi-chan and we stomped God Troupe. Take the day off boys! You earned it!"

That was met with a cheer.

* * *

Masumi pounded on Itaru's door until he opened it. Itaru was off today. 

"Play with Harry for a bit I have to go out." Masumi stated. "Teach him to play one of your games." 

Itaru was rather annoyed that he was getting babysitting duty as Yuki was being pushed into his room as well. Yuki it seemed entertained himself. Harry was a jabber box and bounced all over the place after losing four times in a simple racing game Harry wanted to know what game Itaru was playing on his PC. 

"No, don't touch that!" Itaru cried, picking Harry up around the waist and putting on his headset for a second. "AFK, guys. I got stuck babysitting. Gotta get this kid interested in something." 

One of his online friends that he only saw during the summers a girl by the sound of her voice offered up Old School Runescape. Itaru soon had peace in his room as Harry was laid out on his couch kicking his feet idly while playing OSRS on his cellphone. 

"Thanks, Ottergirl." Itaru sighed, shaking his head ten minutes later. "He's finally entertained. The other one brought his own entertainment."

 _'No problem, Taruchi.'_ a female voice said, from Itaru's headset. 

Harry froze for a second he knew that voice and knew it wall. It was Hermione Granger. He wondered if she missed him. He also wondered when she started playing games like this. Hermione was a bookworm. Ottergirl? Well, her favorite animal was an Otter. He smirked on at Itaru's username.

* * *

"Taruchi, I'm hungry!" Harry cried, hours later, "Taruchi! Taruchi! Taruchi!" 

Masumi had just come into the lounge when Itaru burst in and shoved Harry into his arms. He was pulling Yuki behind him. 

"Unhand me, Elite Swindler!" Yuki demanded. 

"MASUMI-CHAN!" Harry cheered, hugging him. "Welcome home, I've missed you so much! Taruchi showed me a really cool game to play on my phone!" 

"I bought you some ramen while I was out. " Masumi told Harry and Yuki holding out the bag he had in his hands. 

Both boys pounced on it. 

"Where have you been?" Itaru complained. "You told me you would be back hours ago." 

"Parents came into town." Masumi shrugged. "All day event." 

Itaru sighed and tried to find some ramen in the bag for himself. He was hit in the head by a cup of wasabi ramen thrown over Yuki's shoulder in disgust. He supposed this would be fine. 

Harry got traditional Chicken Ramen and Yuki went for Chili Ramen. 

"So now the middle schooler is going to be hanging out here?" Itaru wondered, quietly to Sakuya, Citron, and Tsuzuru.

"Of course!" Harry snapped. "Yuki is my friend so he's welcome to come here and hang out whenever he wants!" 

Yuki blushed. Harry thought of him as a friend? He would never admit just how much that meant to him.

Itaru was thinking that he made a rash decision moving in here. Harry was slowly becoming the bane of his gaming career.

* * *

Harry yawned as he sat up studying that night. Masumi was helping him with his studying so Harry was doing his best but he was really tired. He shook his head and refocused. 

**Stage Lighting-10**

Harry was thrilled with that. This would make their performance even better. He frowned at an Option he hadn't seen before .

**Infuse with Magic.**

He pressed it.

**They say that the theater is magical.**

**Now your Theater can be truely magical for real! Infuse your magic into each upgrade you make.**

**Would you like to infuse your magic to level 10 on Stage Lighting?**

**WARNING!**

**This will use all of your magic and you will be exhausted.**

Harry bit his lip and finished the problem he was working on. 

"Masumi-chan, I think I'm going to go to bed." 

"k." Masumi said. 

Harry kissed Masumi's lips then climbed into bed and pressed yes. He was instantly exhausted and fell into a coma-like sleep. He wouldn't wake until morning practice.

Harry was up and bouncing around for morning practice. He put everyone through their paces it was crunch time.

* * *

For the last weeks leading up to Opening Night they did street acts every day. They did all the last minute work that needed to be done and fine-tuned everything. Harry was pleased when he checked to see that everyone had mastered the Play. this meant that they would perform flawlessly. It didn't mean that they were suddenly perfect actors when it came to the play just that they were going to do their best while performing it. 

"YAY, THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!" Harry cheered, backstage the night. "No one worry about anything! You've got this! We'll be even better tonight than we were when we took down God Troupe!" 

Of course their taking down God Troupe had lead to a lot of publicity and hype that none of them were sure that they could live up to. They weren't the original Spring Troupe after all and didn't know if they could do better or live up to the fame. 

Unbeknownest to Harry and Spring Troupe the Original Spring Troupe was in the Audience watching or they would have been really nervous. 

The theater was packed. 

"Packed on Opening day for a new Troupe." Izumi said, glancing out from backstage. "I've never heard of this before. All that press really helped. " 

"Make a note for me to make Kazunari some treats as a thank you." Harry ordered her. 

"Right." Izumi said and typed it on her phone. "Okay, it's showtime. Break a leg!" 

As the play proceeded the Original Spring Troupe couldn't help by smile at their successors and how well they were doing. Even they were being swept away and caught up in the acting just like the crowd. 

Izumi sweatdropped as Yuki's voice cut over Citron's shortly after Romeo died. Again Citron had been about to mess the line-up and Yuki had quickly come in and saved it just like the last time. Maybe she'd talk to Harry about asking Yuki to join Summer Troupe.

* * *

Harry was bouncing around with Yuki chasing after him when the show was over. Izumi was at the door trying not to let the press see but let friends of the Troupe in meaning the press got to see Harry being hyper and hear Yuki yelling at him to take the dress off before he ruined it. Izumi gave an interview again then went to try and wrangle her boss. 

Harry was now sitting pouting in only the black shorts he'd been wearing underneath the dress. Yuki was trying to get the dress unstuck from where it had caught in his hair. 

"Uncle Sakyo!" Harry cheered when Sakyo entered the room. "Sakoda!" 

"You were all great!" Sakoda praised. "Wasn't a dry eye in the house. " 

Harry grinned brightly at that. 

"I was worried. "Harry confessed as people he didn't know entered the room. "Taruchi's been having issues with that one part of the swordfight." 

Even though he'd maxed the fight out he still stumbled around in that one part of the fight. 

"Stop calling me that." Itaru sighed. "and no matter how many times I go over it I just can't get it right." 

"I wouldn't worry." One of the OG Spring Troupe said. "Romeo covers it well." 

"Who are they, Uncle Sakyo?" Harry wondered. 

"There." Yuki said, finally standing with the dress. "Be more careful next time, baby boss! You could have ruined the costume or gotten hurt!" 

Masumi was there forcing a shirt over Harry's head it was Harry's favorite sailor shirt. 

"This is the original Spring Troupe...." Sakyo explained then sighed when they heard retching, "Sakuma?" 

"M'kay." Sakuya said, waving his hand from where he was bent over the trash can with Citron rubbing his back. 

"Excuse him delayed reaction." Izumi said, worriedly as she hovered. 

Harry knew it wasn't a delayed reaction. It was a relieved release. They'd performed before the original and were getting good feedback. They were being praised. Harry couldn't stop grinning! Now if they could just get through the rest of the week.

* * *

Closing Night saw an improvement in Itaru's fight. He'd been practicing it a lot all week and had hurt his ankle without telling anyone. In the fight, he did his normal mistake and fell to the ground. 

"Do not make me kill you, cousin."Masumi adlibbed. 

Tsuzuru just lay there dead on the ground and a very spooky lighting effect made him even look dead. 

"I am not your cousin!" Itaru snapped and managed to get to his feet to continue the fight. "and you will die here, Romeo!" 

They finished the fight with Tybalt dying a rather epic death to match the one Tsuzuru had put on. When the lights faded it took both Masumi and Tsuzuru to get Itaru off stage. Everyone continued the play but were all worried over Itaru. 

"Why didn't you tell us you were hurt!" Harry raged after curtain call. Sakyo was holding him around the waist to his chest so that his nephew didn't murder their actor. The OG Spring Troupe was back and was looking worried and amused. "You need to go to the hospital NOW! I can't believe you put the play above your health!"

Harry continued to rage on and on as Yuki undressed him and dressed him again and Sakyo and Sakoda loaded Itaru into Sakyo's car. The Press caught sight of them but Izumi was on her game and intercepted them. 

Finally, to shut Harry up Yuki pushed Masumi straight into Harry who happily clung and shut up.


	5. Chapter 5

Thankfully Itaru had only a minor sprain but Harry was still not pleased no he wasn't. He hadn't meant to teach his Actors that the play was more important than anything else and he tried to stress this as he stood in a short pale pink summer dress with black shorts under it and his bunny purse across his chest waiting for Summer Troupe auditions to begin. 

"Listen I understand." Itaru sighed from where he was sitting in the front row. "I do but as Sakuya is so fond of saying "The show must go on......." "

"NOT AT THE EXSPENSE OF YOUR LIFE !" 

"It's just a sprained ankle and I can recover easily while doing my daily training." Itaru sighed, "Masumi, hug him will you." 

"MASUMI, WAKE UP!" Sakuya was yelling at the teen passed out on the stage. 

"He is as worldly to the dead!" Citron stated happily. 

"Er....Dead to the world?" Tsuzuru ventured. 

"Yes, that." Citron agreed. 

Izumi sighed shaking her head. Sometimes she was sure this was a kindergarten. 

"The auditions are starting!" Izumi cut across the next round of banter and or yelling. 

They all blinked at the two people staring at them warily and Yuki and Kazunari who looked unbothered because they were just used to it by now. 

"Welcome to Mankai Company Summer Troupe Auditions!" Harry said, happily. "Yuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiii!" Harry was hugging Yuki happily. "I'm so glad you're here! I wasn't sure if you were coming! Did you finish your project you were working on? Guess what? I found the old Costume Room! I cleaned it out and gave it a good scrub down and airing out for you!" 

"That's great." Yuki said, used to this as well. He put a hat on Harry's head. 

"Boss, we should really start the auditions." Izumi said, trying to get his attention. 

"But we're still waiting on someone." Harry informed. "Three days ago I discovered that someone was living in one of the upper dorms so I talked to him and we came to an agreement he's going to be in Summer Troupe and he can keep the room. I tested him right there he was good." 

"TRI! TRI! TRIANGLE!" A voice yelled and a teenage boy with bluish-grey hair was just suddenly standing there making everyone jump. "Triangle!" 

"Okay, let's do introductions!" Harry said, "Yuki first!" 

"Rurikawa Yuki age: 14. No acting experience." Yuki stated. 

"Miyoshi Kazunari Age: 19. No acting experiance." Kazunari grinned. 

"Ikaruga Misumi Age: 19. I want to be Triangle!" the bluish grey-haired teen said. 

"Sakisaka Muku." the timid pink-haired boy said. "Age: 14. No acting experience." 

"Sumeragi Tenma Age: 16." The orange-haired boy huffed. "I've been acting most of my life but have no stage experience." 

Harry gave them some exercises to do on stage one became avoiding Masumi who was still dead to the world no matter what they did. Harry finally decided that he needed to show the rookies some acting. He sat happily by Masumi and played in his hair. He gave them all a big wink and a smug smile. 

"I'm so sorry, Masumi-chan is so worn out today. It's my fault." He blushed. "I kept him up all night." 

"WHAT?!" Yuki, Kazunari, Izumi, Sakuya, and Citron cried. "You two actually......" 

Tsuzuru ruined it by breaking out laughing and spilling his water. 

"Tsuzuru!" Harry scolded with a big smile. 

"I'm sorry." Tsuzuru apologized. "But that was so perfect I almost believed that you and Masumi might have had sex." 

"Why thank you." Harry said. 

"Harry was up all night with nightmares." Tsuzuru informed. "Since he sleeps in Masumi's bed Masumi was kept awake most of the night." 

"But you share their room were you not awake as well?" Citron asked. 

"Eh......" Tsuzuru shrugged. "We took it in turns."

* * *

Harry quickly realized that his biggest problem in Summer Troupe was going to be Tenma and Yuki, who argued and insulted each other every two seconds, so he ordered Tsuzuru to write a script where the two were in a companion role or at least had to act together a lot. Tsuzuru drug Masumi to their room and passed out. He'd start later. Harry wasted no time establishing that he was in charge and assigning room numbers and roommates. He set them a practice schedule and told them in no certain terms that they would be there or they would be sorry.

"HI, MRS. RURIKAWA!!" Harry cheered into the phone. "My name is Furuichi I'm a friend of Yuki's from Mankai Company!" He listened. "Oh, yes, Yuki and I love to sow together! I was calling to tell you personally that Yuki passed the auditions into Mankai Theaters Summer Troupe! He'll be living in room 201 here at the Mankai Dorms! He'll have his own workroom for all of his wonderful and beautiful creations! I'll make sure that he eats healthy too and not just Curry! Okay, it was nice talking to you bye, Yuki's mom!" 

Harry hung up. 

"Boss, you were supposed to ask if it was okay, not flat out tell her that you're kidnapping her son because he's your best friend." Izumi cried. 

Harry wasn't listening he was on the phone again. 

"Hello, Mr. Sakisaka!" Harry cheered as soon as the phone was answered. "This is Furuichi from Mankai Company! I wanted to personally inform you that your wonderful son Muku has passed our Summer Troupe auditions! Muku will be living in room 202 of the Mankai Company Dorms! Don't worry he can read all he wants and I'll borrow some Manga from him and we'll talk about it all the time and be the best of friends! I'll make sure he eats properly too! Not just curry! Okay, it was nice talking to you! Bye, Muku's dad!" 

Harry hung up again. 

Muku was sweat dropping and was silently cursing leaving his cellphone at home his dad was going to be worried over that phone call. 

"Boss, please!" Izumi cried. "You can't just kidnap both of them! They're only in Middle School! We need actual parental consent......" 

"Hello, Mr. Sumeragi's voice mail!" Harry cheered. "I'm Furuichi from Mankai Company! I wanted to personally inform you that your wonderfully talented....." Tenma smirked smugly. "son, Tenma, has passed our Summer Troupe Auditions and has been made Leader of said Troupe! He will be living in room 201 here in the Mankai Dorms........" 

"WHAT?!" Tenma and Yuki raged. "You can't do that!" 

"SHUT UP!" Harry bellowed holding the phone away from him. "I'M IN CHARGE YOU'LL DO AS I SAY AND LIKE IT!" he then returned to his phone call. "Please don't worry after Tenma he will continue to attend to his normal schedules and we will do our best not to interfere with his other career.! I'll make sure he eats properly! Not just Curry! Also, I would like to say that I enjoyed the film that you made ten years ago about the Kabuki dancer. My uncle bought it and we watched it together. You were amazing! Bye, Tenma's dad!" 

Tenma and Yuki were both pouting. 

"You watched my dad's movie?" Tenma finally asked but Harry held up a finger. 

"Hello, Miss. Fubata!" Harry sang. Kazunai facepalmed of course it had to be his sister who answered the home phone. "I'm Furuichi from Mankai Company! I wanted to personally inform your family that your awesomely talented big brother Kazunari has passed our Summer Troupe auditions! Kazunari will be living in room 202 of the Mankai Company Dorms! Don't worry he can social network all he wants! He promised to teach me to design websites too! and we'll do art together too! I'll make sure he eats properly! Not just curry! Okay, bye Kazunari's little sister!" 

With that Harry hung up and frowned but Misumi took his cell phone and dialed then whispered a name in his ear. 

Sure enough a young boy answered the phone. 

"Hello, Madoka!" Harry cheered. "Tri! Tri! Triangle!" the same chant was echoed from the other side of the phone. " I'm Furuichi from Makai Company! I wanted to personally inform you and your family that your cool Triangle has passed our Summer Troupe auditions! Misumi will be living in room 203 of the Mankai Company Dorms! Don't worry we'll hunt for Triangles every day! I'll make sure he eats right and make all sorts of triangle-shaped food for him! Not just curry! Bye, Misumi's little brother! Tri! Tri! Triangle!" 

With that Harry hung up with a pleased smile on his face. 

Izumi was hitting her head against a wall beside the tv. They were so going to get the police called on them for kidnapping. Maybe she should call Sakyo and inform him of what his nephew was up to and what he'd done. Yes, that was a good idea. Sakyo would be able to explain to Harry how he'd gone about this wrong. She pulled out her phone and sent a very urgent if wordy text.

* * *

Sakyo slammed the door hard after escorting the last worried family out of the lounge. Izumi was useless! How could she not handle this kind of situation?! Who was he leaving in charge of his nephew?! He was going to have to move into the dorm at this rate! He spun to see Harry sitting right where he'd left him tears falling freely and silently from his eyes. He cursed himself he'd yelled at Harry and put him in time out. Of course, Harry wouldn't handle that well after living with Petunia for so long. He hadn't even meant to yell at Harry he'd been mad at Izumi, not his nephew. 

He walked over to Harry and picked him up putting him in his lap as he sat down. He dried Harry's eyes and calmly explained that he hadn't been mad at him and was sorry for yelling at him. Then explained why Izumi had panicked and texted him. 

Tenma was wondering what he'd gotten himself into here. He looked to Spring Troupe for help but they were now playing cards at the lounge table and didn't seem at all bothered by what just happened. It was the same with Yuki and Kazunari. Muku just seemed to be thinking really hard about something. The people in this place were crazy that's all there was to it. His phone chiming had him jumping a bit. He pulled it out it was his father who was worried about the voice mail he'd just checked. Tenma sighed and set to soothing his father's fears and confessing about joining a theater group, something he hadn't wanted his father to know just yet. He swore to send both of his parents tickets for Closing Night and apologized that he didn't have the script yet. He was told off for doing this behind their backs then told he'd better stay in contact. He agreed then rolled his eyes when his father told him to thank Furuichi for his kind words about his movie.

"OKAY!" Harry said, loudly. "I'll be more careful with my wording for Autumn and Winter Troupes!" 

"Good." Sakyo nodded. 

"Did he make calls to your families as well?" Tenma asked Sakuya, Citron, and Itaru.

"Scared the crap out Tsuzuru's brothers." Sakuya informed. "Of course that one was really long-winded because Tsuzuru has ten brothers. He scared my family too. Sakyo had to come and talk to them too. Masumi got frantic texts from both of his parents."

"Well, he did sound stalkerish in those messages." Itaru pointed out. "I'm of age so my family wasn't called. " 

"I too am of the age." Citron informed. 

"If this happened last time........" 

"He'll forget this conversation even happened by the time Autumn Troupe auditions come around." Yuki confirmed. 

Tenma sweat dropped. 

"MOMIJI!" Muku suddenly declared. 

"What?" Everyone asked staring at him. 

"I was trying to figure out who Furuichi boss reminded me of." Muku said, suddenly meek. "He reminds me of Momiji from Fruits Basket." 

"Never read it." Harry said, from where he was frozen trying to climb onto Sakoda's back. "Do you have it?! Lets binge read the whole thing! " 

"YEAH!" Muku cheered. 

"YAY!" Harry cheered too. "You too, Yuki!" 

"Yay." Yuku said, unemotionally. 

Izumi was back to hitting her head on the wall. How had she gotten into this mess? Well, one thing was for sure there was never a quiet day around the Mankai company.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry changes his name
> 
> What everyone calls Harry:
> 
> Masumi: Director-Chan
> 
> Izumi, Sakoda: Boss
> 
> Sakuya, Tsuzuru : Little Sis
> 
> Tenma, Itaru: Brat (said with love and affection)
> 
> Muku, Yuki: Momiji
> 
> Misumi: Little Tri buddy
> 
> Citron: Little Sun
> 
> Kazunari: Miji

Harry had declared that his new name was going to be Momiji Furuichi because he loved Momiji from Fruits Basket. Sakyo didn't even question it just set to get Harry's name changed and get all the paperwork legal. Whatever his nephew wanted he got. That was truer than true too as Yuki had set to making Harry some outfits that Momiji wore in the Manga and Anime. Harry had bought the entire anime and was sad that the anime didn't show all the zodiac. 

Yuki and Muku had become Harry's best friends and Harry decided that he liked them a lot better than he had Hermione and Ron. 

Harry had also been practicing his magic, which he could legally do, by brewing a Burn Cream. Harry hid under glamours 24/7 and had decided that he was going to start learning to Heal himself. First step was the burns that covered 100% of his body. It turned out that Masumi was good at everything. Harry had asked him to massage the cream onto him and Harry had fallen asleep under his wonderful touch. 

The Summer Troupe was going to be doing Water Me! a story Tsuzuru had thought up from 1,000 Arabian Nights. He'd done as asked and had put Tenma and Yuki in something of a companion role as well of course the two of them were not pleased with the ending at all. 

**Stage Lights-20**

God Troupe kept renting their theater out and got a good crowd when it was established that it wasn't their new recruits acting. This was making Sakyo happy as he was now teaching Harry about Finance and they were keeping books on how well the theater was doing. Harry wanted so bad to fix other things other than the lights but he had to work with what he had so he was doing other things to make the theater look better. Cleaning in front of it, and planting some plants around the front. He'd learned some spells that would keep them alive year-round and so that snow and weather wouldn't affect them so he was very pleased. 

The Summer Troupe finally went to what Izumi called 'Acting Camp'. Sakyo had provided a nice house for them right on the water that Harry apparently owned. Harry was thrilled and drug the whole Company along including Sakyo and Sakoda. Training Camp was rigorous but they still had time for fun. They would often go swimming in the lake and play games. On the last night of Summer, they smashed Watermelons, set off Fireworks, and went to a festival.

* * *

Masumi wondered how this had happened. He'd joined Makai company because of Izumi and the feelings that he had thought he had for her but lately, he didn't really care about her anymore. He found his thoughts drifting more and more to Momiji his little boss. The one currently clinging to his arm as they walked through the festival in kimonos. In fact, all he could think about now was his little director-chan. He found himself thinking that he liked the kimono director-chan was wearing tonight. He wondered if Yuki had made it for him. He had decided that he wanted this to be their second date so he'd told Director-chan that and sure enough the others were sent scrambling away. Of course, that meant that he had to sit through a very serious talk with Sakyo about the rules of dating Director-chan but after assuring the man that he would never hurt Director-chan Sakyo relented and let them have their date. 

Masumi was keeping a good hold on Director-chan's hand so that no one would think he was too cute and walk off with him. 

They stopped by a stand to see traditional Japanese-style folding fans. Masumi could tell that Director-chan liked them but when asked if he wanted one said no. He bought one with a sunset on it for him anyway. He could tell that Director-chan really loved it. 

They were just rounding a corner when they spied Izumi and Sakyo at a food stall. 

"Looks like they are on their own date." Masumi muttered. 

"Yeah." Harry agreed, not sure how he felt about that. He didn't much like Izumi. "Better leave them alone huh?" 

Masumi agreed only so that he didn't get another lecture and lead Director-chan away.

* * *

Harry was having the time of his life! That was all there was to it. He got to eat so much festival food, and listen to Masumi talk about what the festival meant. He was getting really tired and the fireworks hadn't even started yet. Right now they were watching a Shadow Play. Harry was enthralled by the story as he sat clinging to Masumi's arm and fanning himself gently. The story was so amazing. Maybe they should put on some historical plays. He was sure that would go over well. Japan seemed to be a country steeped deep in history after all.

* * *

Yuki was beyond mad as he pulled Muku through the crowds. They had to find one of the others. Four people had tried to detain them so that they could page their parents, another two had tried to whisk them off to do Kami knew what. He was annoyed when the first member of their Troupe they found was of course Tenma. 

"Save us!" Yuki demanded pulling Muku behind Tenma. 

"Save you?" Tenma wondered. 

"Hey, little girlys don't be like that." a clearly drunk middle-aged man said, swaggering this way and that as he tried to grab them. "Come on. Uncle just wants to show you a good time." 

"You'll leave these two alone." Tenma snapped, disgusted with the man. 

"Tri! Tri! Triangle!" Misumi was suddenly there behind the drunk man. 

"I'm so posting on this Facebook." Kazunari was standing there with Tsuzuru who looked pissed. 

"Back away from our friends." Tsuzuru snapped. 

"You think you can just grab members of our Troupe do you?" Sakuya growled appearing on the only clear side of the man. "You're going to have to go through us first." 

"It will be the most bloody nights." Citron said, appearing next to Sakuya.

"Uncle just wants to......" 

"We know what you want." Tenma snapped as Yuki stood protectively in front of Muku a little to one side of him. "and believe me you aren't going to get it!"

* * *

**Troupmates are in trouble!**

"Huh?" Harry wondered staring at his screen. 

"What?" 

"I'll explain everything later." Harry said, pulling Masumi after him as he ran. "But our friends are in trouble! Text Uncle Sakyo and Sakoda!" 

Masumi didn't ask questions just did as told.

* * *

Harry used a map function to find his way to the others. 

Masumi stopped the drunk from knifing Tenma who'd had him pinned. He smashed the guy's hand with his foot. 

Harry hugged Muku and Yuki then stood guard in front of them completely ready for a fight. 

The fight never came. 

"What is going on here?!" Sakyo's voice broke through the crowd. 

"Sakyo!" The Troupe said, in relief. 

"This asshole was trying to kidnap Yuki and Muku." Tenma reported. "We were trying to stop him but he attacked us." 

Tsuzuru was holding his side and leaning against a booth. Itaru was down holding his previously sprained ankle. Citron was kneeling next to Itaru and had something in his hand ready to strike. Sakuya was next to Tsuzuru looking worried. Masumi had positioned himself in front of all four and yet wasn't blocking Citron. 

Tenma and Misumi were ready to fight in front of Muku and Yuki but weren't blocking Harry. And Kazunari was just filming it all. 

Suddenly, the ground shook. They were on the edge of the festival grounds. As people watched a backhoe came driving towards them. 

"You called Sakoda?" Sakyo sighed. "He was working." 

"I texted him." Harry corrected. "I didn't know that." 

Sakoda stopped just short of the fight and let Sakyo handle it from there. He was just there to intimidate. It was a role he was fine with. 

Sakyo was losing his temper when police finally arrived on the scene to arrest the drunk.

* * *

Harry stomped angrily into the house. His face was red and his eyes blazing. 

"THAT ASSHOLE TRIED TO STEAL MY BEST FRIENDS AND RUINED MY DATE WITH MASUMI!" Harry raged. "AND HE'S ONLY BEING DETAINED!" 

"He'll be more than that." Kazunari cooed. "Don't you worry, Miji your big brother Kazunari has come through. I got the whole thing on film and posted it all over the Internet. He'll get his just deserts for ruining our night and trying to steal Yukki and Mukkun!" 

Harry nodded but still wasn't happy. He was moaning when he had to explain how he knew that Yuki and Muku were in trouble to everyone. He excluded Izumi and Matsukawa he didn't want them involved. 

"So wait, is this how you knew we were ready for that Mid-Point challenge?" Sakuya asked.

"That's right." Harry said, "and while it doesn't mean you're the best actor in that part it does mean you've done it to the best of your ability." 

"In games you can create teams, clans, or party's." Itaru said, "Try forming one." 

"Er......that sounds cool." Harry said, "Oh, yeah like that quest I did in Runescape in Varrock." Harry nodded. "Okay, Form Party." He nodded. "Name: Mankai Company." He nodded again and invited each of them by name. "So if you're seeing a screen press yes?" 

They all did. 

"Hey, my Romeo and Julius Romeo is only Level 50!" Sakuya cried. 

"Yes, it is the same with my Friar Lawrence." Citron agreed. 

"I thought you said, we mastered our roles." Tsuzuru frowned. 

"You did but as you grow as Actors your Mastery level will go up and your levels will be adjusted." Harry explained. "You've done a lot of growing so you've been dropped down to the level it thinks you should be. You should start practicing that again to get it to Mastery up again because I'm planning another show of it between Summer and Autumn Troupes." 

That made Spring Troupe very happy. 

"We need work." Muku frowned. 

"What's with these stats?" Itaru frowned.

"You should have seen mine." Harry said, shaking his head. 

"This is how you've been keeping the theater going so well?" Sakyo asked. 

"Yeah, it's how I knew about renting it out." Harry explained. "as the owner, I have the Manager Options I can Put on Plays, Rent out Theater, and Fix the Theater." 

"The Lights?" Citron asked. 

"Yep. I wanted to start with something else but apparently, I have to follow what this Game thing wants, and right now it wants us to fix the lights. They're at level 20 right now so we've got some work ahead of us." 

"And the odd way the lights work by themselves?" Yuki asked. "We didn't cast the lighting to be that epic on Tsuzuru and Itaru's deaths......" 

"Magic." Harry informed. "I infuse each repair with my magic. So when it's done we'll have a real magical theater." 

Everyone was very impressed and very pleased that they all now had something to work off of. That night they all slept together on futons in the living room. Harry fell asleep in between Muku and Yuki.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADULT SCENES NEAR END! 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Summer Troupe had really come together after the kidnapping event in fact the Mankai Troupe as a whole had. When they returned to the dorms everyone knew that it was crunch time. 

"Tsuzuru." Harry asked, one day a week before Summer Troupe Debut. "I have a favor to ask." 

"Go ahead, little sis." Tsuzuru smiled. 

"I learned so much about Japan from the festival so I was wondering if you could write a script for both Troupes about a historical event in Japanese History." 

Everyone was listening. 

"Oh, this will be so great!" Citron cheered. "I agree." 

"Well, history isn't my major but I wasn't that bad at it." Tsuzuru said, humming. "This'll take some research but consider it done."

"That's a great idea." Kazunari said, "according to some God Troupe polling that I happened to "Come Across" traditional historical plays are really in these days."

"Do you know what era they're doing?" Tsuzuru wondered. 

"Meji." Kazunari answered. 

"I can work with that." Tsuzuru nodded, "We'll need to brush up on our sword fighting again anyway.

* * *

Izumi was shocked about how Boss was running this Troupe. He was putting too much on them. He was going to burn them out. She knew that Boss was still young and likely didn't understand this. She supposed it would fall to her to try and explain it to him. She knew Sakyo wouldn't. He seemed to want to give his nephew anything and everything the boy wanted. When she could she got Boss alone and tried to explain her worries to him. 

"Don't worry, Izumi, I will know if they go into burn out." Harry said, rolling their eyes. "You think they need a break but what I see are five guys itching to get back up on that stage and act. They are getting bored and restless and it's showing in their performance.....Uncle told me that you did some acting......." 

"Yes, but I was no good........" 

Harry smirked. 

"Well, we'll see about that. You're joining in from now on. We'll get that fire back and make you understand. " Harry beamed. "Most of these guys had no experience in acting when we took them on now look at them they are budding. I'll do my best to make you bud too, Izumi." Harry smirked again. "Then Uncle will fall madly deeply in love with you and you'll get married and be my new auntie and give me little cousins to train!" 

Izumi was left speachless and blushing as Harry ran from the room yelling for Masumi.

* * *

"Hey, Tsuzuru, what is your stuff doing in my room?" Itaru asked entering the lounge shortly after returning from work.

"What?" Tsuzuru wondered. "Oh, don't tell me Little Sis kicked me out?"

"Looks like the Brat might have." Itaru said, "Come on, let's get this living situation worked out. You know as well as I do he won't reverse it."

* * *

Masumi was shocked to see all of Tsuzuru's things out of the room when he came in after his bath. He smirked when he saw Director-chan muttering and waving a wand while standing in his closet. He wondered what the younger teen was up to so he walked over and was shocked when the closet started to get bigger. It was soon a walk-in closet that still seemed the same size from the outside. 

"I'll have to redo in a few weeks when it wears off but this should give everyone a lot more room." Harry said, wiping sweat from his head. "Yuki is going to love it." 

"Yes, he will." Masumi said, making Harry jump but grin up at him. "A wonderful idea."

"Thanks." Harry beamed at the praise.

Masumi noted that Director-chan liked to be praised and swore that he would do it more often. He decided to move a few things in the room around while Director-chan went and barged into the other rooms.

* * *

**Room 103**

Harry burst in and instantly blushed. Itaru and Tsuzuru were both shirtless in fact Itaru was only in a pair of boxers. He got a bloody nose instantly. They were so hot. Tsuzuru tended to Harry's nose while Itaru got dressed. 

"It's called knocking." Itaru said, shaking his head. "I know you own the place but come on." 

"Did you need something?" Tsuzuru asked. 

"Oh, yeah, I was gonna make your closets bigger." Harry said, getting up off the couch. 

"Really?" Itaru asked, cocking an eyebrow. "You can do that? That'd be great." 

Harry grinned and went to work soon they had two walk-in closets.

"I'll have to redo it in a few weeks but if you have any problems let me know." Harry said, smiling as both men praised him. 

With that he ran out of the room.

* * *

**Room 101**

Harry burst into Room 101 and instantly blushed. Citron was quick to grab something to cover his nakedness while Sakuya wasn't wearing a shirt and was about to take off his jeans. 

"Hey, Harry you need something?" Sakuya asked. 

Harry had another nose bleed. 

"The Bloody Fountain is pouring!" Citron cried, grabbing a clean pair of underwear and putting him on. "We must call the medic!" 

"Bloody Fountain?" Sakuya asked as he tended to Harry's bloody nose. "He's spurting a fountain of blood?" 

"Yes, that!" Citron agreed. 

"He'll be fine." Sakuya said, with a beaming smile, "Won't you, Harry?" 

Harry wasn't so sure. Why did these two have to be so hot as well? 

Once his nose had stopped bleeding he enlarged their closets and they saw him off.

* * *

**Room 202**

"MUKU!" Harry cried, bursting into Muku and Kazunari's room. 

He was blushing with a nose bleed in seconds. Kazunari looked good pulling his shirt off too and Muku was beautiful in and out of his clothes. 

Muku panicked almost as fast as Harry got a nose bleed but Kazunari handled both of them with ease and seemed to find the whole thing rather amusing. 

Harry was starting to feel lightheaded from blood loss by the time he had enlarged their closets and moved on to the next room.

* * *

**Room 203**

This visit didn't take long but Harry did get another nose bleed lucky for him though Misumi was willing to give him, forced him to take, a plate of onigiri to eat. This helped with his lightheadedness.

* * *

**Room 201**

Tenma and Yuki were so beautiful. Harry thought as he woke from where he had passed out in their room from yet another nose bleed. He noted that Sakyo and Izumi were there. He felt like crying but he did what he had come to do then cried into his uncle's chest.

* * *

**The Lounge**

"What's wrong, Boss?" Izumi fretted. "Here eat some rice. Drink this water. Do you want a soda?" 

"They're all so hot and beautiful." Harry sniffled once he'd calmed down. " I feel so inferior to them."

"Don't." Izumi said, drying Harry's tears with a kleenex. "You're very beautiful too, boss and you like Muku and Yuki are still growing one day you will all be stunningly handsome just like the others. You'll turn everyone's head." 

"You think so?" Harry wondered as he snuggled up to Sakyo who was utterly lost in this moment and was just letting Izumi handle this. 

"I know so." Izumi said, with confidance. 

Harry yawned and gave her a smile as he closed his eyes. 

"You're gonna make a good mom one day, Izumi." He muttered as he fell asleep clinging to his uncle. 

Again Izumi was left blushing but she wasn't the only one. Sakyo was blushing a bit too.

* * *

Masumi frowned as the bed shifted. He opened his eyes to see Sakyo carefully maneuvering Director-Chan on to the bed. He got a death glare when he took the young teen from him and wrapped him in his arms. He snuggled close to Director-chan and closed his eyes he was soon sound asleep again.

* * *

Sakyo growled as he and Izumi entered her room together. 

"If Usui does anything more than kiss Momiji before he's 15 I'll have his head on a platter." Sakyo hissed. 

Izumi chuckled and pulled him down to kiss her. 

Sakyo hummed his contentment as his tongue dove into her mouth. He kissed her so deeply and passionately that she was breathless and unable to stand when it was over. He took advantage and pinned her to the bed. 

"I told you before you'll regret taking me on, Izumi." Sakyo said, kissing down her neck. 

"Never." Izumi gasped out. 

Sakyo smirked. 

Things progressed quickly and soon Sakyo was thrusting in and out of the woman beneath him while she withered and bit her lip trying to keep quiet so the entire Company didn't hear. Sakyo wanted to hear her be loud and scream his name. He supposed he could ask Harry if he knew any magic that could keep people from hearing what was going on in the room. He was sure Harry would understand why it was needed. He was tired of her not making noise for him so he sped up and began a more brutal pace. 

"YES!" Izumi cried, loudly." AH! YES!" 

Sakyo smirked, he pinned her arms on either side of her head and laced their fingers together as he stared into her hazel eyes with his purple ones. He had loved this girl since they had first met when they were kids. When she had brought him here to Mankai Company for the first time. Now here they were years later and she was finally his. He pounded into her bringing her over and over again. He loved the look she made when she came, he loved her smell, the sounds she made, he loved everything about her. He needed to make her his! He had to! He had never thought of having kids before but as he got as deep as he could inside of her and finally came himself releasing his seed into her he hoped that one would get her with a child.

* * *

Izumi lay across Sakyo's chest sated, happy and content. Her thoughts were keeping her awake and she didn't know what to do about it. 

"What's wrong?" Sakyo asked, running fingers through her hair. 

"It's none of my buisness." Izumi spoke after a bit. "I shouldn't even bring it up." 

"Do anyway." Sakyo told her. 

"I think you should adopt him." Izumi said. "Momiji I think you should adopt him. I don't know who took care of him before he came here but it's clear that he likes it here better and it's clear that he loves you and you love him." 

"I couldn't even calm him down tonight." 

"Most fathers don't do well with tears." Izumi chuckled. "Mine didn't. I stubbed my toe when I was little and started to cry. My father took me to the emergency room. " 

Sakyo chuckled a bit. 

"Just talk to him about it." Izumi said, finally getting drowsy. "He's already got our whole relationship worked out." 

"Does he now?" 

"mm." Izumi answered. " he's going to train me to be a worthwhile actor, then you'll fall madly in love with me, we'll get married, and give him lots of little cousins to train." 

"Sounds like a plan." Sakyo decided, knowing that she'd already fallen asleep. His hand slid to her stomach. "Lots of little cousins......"

* * *

Harry smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to Masumi.


	8. Chapter 8

"Adopt me?" Harry asked, a week later. He, Sakyo, and Izumi were at a fancy restaurant. "Well, I really only have one question." 

"and that is?" Sakyo asked. 

Harry blushed and looked down at his plate. He bit his lip. 

"Can.....can I......." he mumbled the rest. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear that." Sakyo said.

"I asked if I could call you dad?" Harry burst out a little louder. His face burning. 

Sakyo was shocked. He hadn't thought Harry would ask him that. 

"Yes, of course." He answered. He knew he'd made the right choice when Harry's face lit up. "Son." 

Harry beamed brightly he was so happy! He couldn't wait to go home and tell Masumi, Yuki, Muku, and everyone else. 

"MASUMI-CHAN, YUKI, MUKU, EVERYONE!" Harry bellowed as loudly as he could as soon as they got home that night. He was lucky everyone was in the lounge. "I'm being adopted! Uncle Sakyo is now my daddy!" 

Congratulations was leveled at Harry and Sakyo and hands were shaken. It was clear that everyone was happy for them.

Harry couldn't believe it just months ago he'd had no one and now he had this huge family that clearly loved him. He still did miss Hogwarts and everyone there but this was better. He could learn magic on his own and whatever kind of magic he wanted, he could be with Sakyo, Yuki, Muku, and Masumi whenever he wanted. He could go up on stage and fulfill his secret dream of being an actor. He got three meals a day, got to go to an amazing school, he had all sorts of friends.......yeah he was sure of it. This was heaven.

* * *

Hermione sat back from her desk with a frown. She hadn't heard from Harry in forever. She'd sent him all sorts of mail but he'd returned none of it. In fact, it all came back unopened. She'd let Dumbledore and the Weasley's know of this of course. A week later it had gotten out to the paper that Harry was missing and his Muggle family was gone. No one seemed to know where they were. She sighed and ran a hand over her face. She wondered if Taruchi was on. She'd always been a secret gamer at heart she hated that Muggle Technology didn't work at Hogwarts and it killed her sometimes. 

Ron Weasley couldn't care less that Harry missing why should he? Maybe this meant he would get some attention at school this year. No, what pissed him off was all the money in Harry's vault had vanished with him and now he wasn't going to be paid anymore.

Ginny Weasley was raging over Harry vanishing like this. After all, how was she going to marry Harry and become Lady Potter and be rich beyond her wildest dreams if they couldn't find him?

Dumbledore was furious that Harry and the Dursley's had vanished. How dare they?! He was frantically searching everywhere for the boy. He needed that boy for all of his plans to work out! He needed the boy under his thumb. He'd already tortured and killed the idiot who'd let it leak to the Prophet about Potter being missing. He'd tried everything he could to find Harry tracing him every way he knew how but nothing was working.

* * *

Harry hated Gringotts because every time he came here it took forever and he had to have so much explained to him. But he knew they had to do this so that no one ever found him. So he signed where he needed to sign and did a blood test. He was shocked when it came out that he actually owned Hogwarts because his parents were descended from the Founders. His father from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and his mother was actually a Pureblood descended from Squib branches of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Of course, this prompted his screen to tell him that he could improve Hogwarts as well. He thought that was cool. Soon he had all the vaults that he could claim condensed into a single vault in the name of Momiji Furuichi and he had a bank card that could be used in both worlds. 

Once home Harry rushed to the practice room to see his Summer Troupe working hard. They only had a week left until showtime and were pulling out all the stops. He was pleased. He was sure Water Me would be their best performance yet. What amused him was that Spring Troupe was practicing Romeo and Juliet as well. Though Tsuzuru seemed to be a little distracted with his head in a History Book he was still nailing his part perfectly. 

"Have you improved the lighting again, brat?" Tenma asked. 

"It should be up to 30 tonight." Harry reported from where he was clinging to Masumi. "But it won't reach 40 until closing night." 

"Good." Tenma nodded. "That should help." 

"Got anyone in mind for Autumn Troupe?" Izumi asked, coming in. 

"Yep, Omi the guy who took our pictures for the website both times, and Daddy." Harry beamed. 

"You're going to ask Sakyo?" Izumi wondered. "Well, let me know if you need help convincing him. " 

"I will, mama." Harry said, absently. 

He missed Izumi blush but no one else did. 

"mama?" Muku whispered to the other guys.

"Director-chan and I saw Sakyo and Izumi on a date at the festival." Masumi informed the others. "Director-chan is convinced that they're together and are going to give him little siblings. That's why she's always in here training with us these days." 

The others nodded at his words but were going to press him on that last part later. 

The week. was a blur of Training, Training, Training but finally, the day arrived.

* * *

**Stage Lights- 30**

"TODAY'S THE DAY!" Harry cheered as he served breakfast that morning. "OPENING DAY FOR SUMMER TROUPE! THIS'LL BE GREAT!" 

"I'm gonna be sick." Muku whined. 

"Not with all the training we've done!" Harry said, happily. "and here's my special Opening Day breakfast! Eat up! Then you, me, and Yuki are going to relax by going to the book store, Muku! We've gotta all relax before opening night!" 

Muku was thrilled and Yuki was already eating having actually been informed of today's plans to keep Muku calm beforehand. Harry had wanted to go to an amusement park with everyone but Yuki had pointed out that that would wear everyone out and make for a bad opening day. So they were going to the bookstore instead. 

After breakfast the three set off.

"I can't believe Summer Vacation ends soon." Yuki sighed. 

"Yep, it's back to school the day after Closing Night." Muku sighed. 

"Personally, I can't wait." Harry cheered. "I get teased in school for being a foreigner but I like it because it's fun. I like learning. I wasn't allowed to shine in my old school. I always had to hide how smart I am." 

"That's horrible." Yuki stated. "I get teased for wearing girl's clothes." 

"Yeah, that too." Harry said. "But you know I was talking to Izumi about that and you know what she told me?" 

"What?" Muku wondered. 

"She told me that we're still growing." Harry informed. "That we may be small and pretty and girly now but when we grow up we'll be drop-dead gorgeous like the others and we then we'll wear boys clothes. She said that everyone will drool over us and we'll have so many fans of both genders. " 

"Wow," Muku giggled. "Izumi does talk like a mama." 

"Yep." Harry beamed. He noted that several middle school boys seemed to be following them. 

"That'd be nice I guess." Yuki said, offhandedly. 

"Yep." Harry beamed. "I wonder if Masumi-chan will still love me....." 

"Of course he will!" Yuki stated. "Masumi is head over heels in love with his cute little Director-chan." 

Harry and Muku laughed as Harry blushed. 

They spent two hours in the book store looking at all the manga and other books. Then they went to some music stores. In fact, the whole day saw them just cruising around going from shop to shop with those middle school boys following them. It was as they were coming out of the cafe they were eating in that Muku had an idea. 

"Momiji, I was thinking I need to get in the mood for tonight." he said. "Let's do a street act." 

"Yeah, I was thinking the same." Yuki agreed. 

"Okay, I'll hand out these flyers we picked up." 

The Printers had been late with this batch.

So Yuki and Muku put on an improved street act and stunned the middle school boys that had been following them around all day. 

"Please come watch, Water Me! At Mankai Theater." Harry said, happily handing them some flyers. "We have some Closing Night tickets available!" 

With that he skipped over to the next group of people who had stopped to watch.

* * *

"Where have you guys been?" Tenma demanded as he took the ice cream cone that Yuki gave him. "We've got an hour until showtime!" 

"Sorry." Muku apologized handing a cone to Kazunari as Harry gave one to Misumi. "Yuki and I wanted to get in the mood so we put on a few streetacts to get sell a few more Closing Night tickets." 

"Plus some kids from our school were following us around all day just trying to find a time to tease us or make us feel bad." 

"yeah." Muku said, looking sad for a moment. "Some guys from my old Track Team. I invited them to come to Closing Night and they promised that they would."

"I invited my tormentors." Yuki stated, licking his strawberry cone. 

"Tormentors?" Misumi asked frowning. 

"They like to tease me because I dress like a girl." Yuki shrugged. 

"That red-haired boy has a crush on you." Harry teased. 

"What?" Yuki asked, stunned. "Soto is totally straight." 

"Some straight guys can make an exception." Masumi said, entering the room. He walked right over to Harry and kissed his cheek before taking a lick of Harry's chocolate cone. "I do." 

Harry beamed brightly. 

"I guess so." Yuki said, "He's the one who started all this teasing though." 

"Think of it like this." Kazunari said, fixing his turban. "It's the classic grade schoolboy pulling the girl's hair because he likes her and doesn't know how to express his feelings." 

Yuki looked thoughtful. 

"But I'm straight too!" Yuki protested. "I mean maybe if I met a guy like Harry I would make an exception but Soto is not like Harry in the least. " 

Masumi gave Yuki a look that said, 'Don't even think about it'. 

Ice cream eaten, costumes on, and Actors ready it was time. Izumi was once again doing a behind the scenes opening and closing Commentary. Polling showed that their audience had liked this and that it was unique to Mankai Company. Tsuzuru had worked for three hours getting some lines hashed out for Izumi when Kazunari had come to them with the results of that poll.

* * *

Harry sat in one of the boxes with the Spring Troupe, Sakoda, Sakyo, and Matsukawa watching. Harry was sitting in Masumi's lap. 

"They're really laughing." Matsukawa beamed. 

"Did you invite the Original Summer Troupe like I asked?" Harry wondered. 

"I did but none of them could make it until Closing Night." Matsukawa explained. 

Yuzo and Spring Troupe promised to stop by again though. They enjoyed Spring Troupe. I told them about the repeat performance and our History Play and they were beyond thrilled." 

**Mankai Company has gained a reputation!**

**Rep-1**

**Some people have heard about you.**

**Raise your Rep to get more fans and Make more money.**

Harry was pleased and pissed at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

Closing Night arrived in a whirlwind. 

"A packed house!" Izumi informed Summer Troupe happily. "Let's break a leg boys." 

"I'd like to do something different tonight." Tenma said, addressing his Troupe. "I ask that you follow my lead and don't worry it'll be good. Let's impress the hell out of these guys!" 

They put their hands in and then cheered together before going on stage. 

Tenma adlibbed the entire show making the others do the same and it was well worth it. The entire crowd was laughing and holding their sides. 

It was Muku who was sick when they were informed that the OG Summer Troupe had been in the audience and had watched their performance. He got sick again when the OG Summer Troupe came and talked to them about their show and acting. 

"Sorry." Izumi sighed, hugging Muku and rubbing his back as Muku's parents hovered nearby. "He's fine really."

"We get it." OG Summer Troupe's leader laughed. "To have your predecessors watching you it's really stressful. I'll be in America until November but you bet I'll be flying back to see Autumn Troupes closing night." He told Harry shaking his hand. "I look forward to it." 

The other OG Summer Troupe agreed. 

Yuki got flowers from Soto making him positive that what Harry said about the boy having a crush on him was true. Muku's Track team lavished him with praise and Tenma's parents told him how great he had been. 

"Misumi!" A boy looking like Misumi crashed into him. 

"Madoka!" Misumi smiled 

"Tri-Tri-Triangle!" The brothers cheered together. 

"You were great, Misumi!" Madoka said, "We were laughing so hard! You made a great Ginnie." 

Kazunari's family had shown up too and he was now being gushed on by his sister Fubata.

* * *

Harry fell into bed that night exhausted. He couldn't believe that school was starting tomorrow. He grinned when Masumi joined him in bed but was confused when Masumi didn't hold him instantly and only sat against the wall thinking. 

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked. 

"No." Masumi said, shaking his head. "I want to kiss you, Director-chan." 

"YAY!" Harry cheered and wrapped his arms around Masumi's neck. 

So they kissed.

A thrill shot through Harry's body as his lips moved against Masumi's.

Masumi couldn't believe he was kissing Director-chan. This was great. Not only was he kissing his Director-chan but he was reacting to kissing his Director-chan and he wouldn't have thought that was possible. He had thought his whole life that he was straight but he was loving this. He pulled Director-chan closer and ran his fingers through his hair. This was amazing and they weren't even using tongue.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" 

Masumi and Harry pulled apart to see a fuming Sakyo standing in the doorway glaring. 

"We were just kissing, daddy." Harry whimpered. 

"You are too young!" Sakyo stated. "Get down here, Usui! You too are no longer allowed to sleep together!" 

"Daddy!" Harry bawled. "It was just a kiss!" 

"You are 13 years old!" Sakyo explained. 

"We weren't doing anything but kissing!" Harry argued back. "and we weren't even using tongue. Masumi-chan is my boyfriend! Boyfriends kiss!" 

Harry and Sakyo argued and the whole dorm heard. Yuki finally went and got Izumi who was in the bath. He didn't look but yelled in what was going on. 

Izumi walked into the room dressed in her pj's with her hair wet. 

"Both of you stop it!" she yelled. 

Sakyo and Harry looked at her. She stood with her hands on her hips hairbrush in one hand. 

"Mama." Harry said, "Daddy is being mean. " 

"What is this about?" Izumi huffed. "Yuki just told me you two were fighting." 

"Daddy doesn't like that Masumi-chan and I were kissing. "

"Kissing how?" Izumi asked. 

"No tongue." Masumi supplied waiting for this all to be over with. 

"I don't see a problem." Izumi sighed. "Masumi, if you take it any further Sakyo will castrate you. Sakyo, let's go." 

She dragged him from the room. 

"Thank you, mama!" Harry cheered and slammed the door shut. He pulled it open again. "THANK YOU, YUKI!" Then slammed his door again. "Masumi-chan!" 

Yuki blushed and closed his own bedroom door now that the fight was over.

* * *

**Stage Lights-40**

Harry bounced this way and that. When he got home from school that day. He couldn't wait for auditions but he had a more important announcement. 

"SPRING TROUPE!" Harry announced standing in a yellow dress in front of Spring, Summer, Matsukawa, Izumi, Sakoda, and Sakyo. "Thanks to Izumi it has been arranged for Spring Troupe to perform at a number of schools to promote the Arts!" 

"Wait what?" Itaru asked, looking up from his cell phone game. 

"Yep! Our first school is an Elementry School close to Tsuzuru's school. " Harry informed. "This is going to be so much fun and we can get more fans. " 

"Uh, when you said we were going to get another show we didn't think you meant .......this......." Itaru said. 

"It'll be fun!" Sakuya cheered. "Are we doing higher than primary school?" 

"St. Flora Jr. High on 10th, O High on the 23rd, Hanasaki High on 30th, Tsuzuru's uni on Oct. 10th." Izumi listed off. "Don't worry you'll get breaks I made sure of it. The schedules are posted in the practice room. Take a picture of it on your phone and keep it with you. It's going to be a long road."

* * *

Saturday saw everyone waiting for the new auditions to begin. Harry and Masumi snuck backstage to kiss a little. 

"Where is my son?" Sakyo asked when he arrived. 

"With Masumi." Muku answered eyeing his cousin. 

"Momiji, it's time to start!" Yuki called. 

Kazunari and Itaru entered from backstage. Kazunari was guiding Masumi by the shoulder and Itaru had Harry under his arm. 

"WELCOME TO AUTUMN TROUPE AUDITIONS!" Harry cheered loudly when he was put on the stage in front of the five who were to audition. "You there, redhead does God Troupe want to rent our stage again?" 

"Why are you asking me?" the redhead said, nervously. 

"You're on their ensemble." Harry said, "I noticed when we beat them in the Romeo and Juliet showdown and you guys have been renting our stage a lot lately......" 

"Well, I don't know if they do." He said. "I came here because I'm tired of Ensamble and want to be in the main cast. I'm Taichi Nanao. You're a pretty girl." 

"Get away from my boyfriend." Masumi said, in a dangerous tone as he stood in front of Taichi.

"Boyfriend?" Taichi asked. 

"Flirt with my son again." Sakyo said, looming behind Taichi. 

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" 

Everyone looked to see Izumi with hands on her hips and a severing spoon in hand. 

"Leave the boy alone!" she ordered. "We're here for auditions. Audition them, Momiji. I'm going to finish the curry I better not have to come back out here!" 

"Matsukawa, you're a coward." Harry told him. 

"Yes, that's right, boss." 

"Okay! Let's start!" Harry said, "I'm Momiji Furuichi and I'm the owner of Mankai Company I also do some acting here and there. We'll have you read these lines here. Go up on stage introduce yourselves and let's see what you got. Taichi, you first." 

"Nanao Taichi 16. God Troupe Ensemble. " Taichi sighed. 

When he was done the blue-haired teen went.

"Hyodo Juza. 17. No acting experiance." 

Then the blond went. 

"Settsu Banri. 17. No acting experiance." 

Omi went next. 

"Fushimi Omi. 20. No acting experiance." 

"Congratulations!" Harry said shaking their hands. "You four and Daddy are our new Autumn Troupe. TSUZURU!" 

"You bellowed?" Tsuzuru asked, walking over. 

"Give me something gangy." Harry told him. "Banri and Juza in companion roles." 

"Got it." Tsuzuru nodded. "A Gangland drama .......hmmmmm.........."

He wondered off. 

"Your takin Hyodo?" Banri asked. "But he's so wooden." 

"He'll be better than you in no time with my training." Harry said, brightly. "Come on it's time to show you around then call your families."

* * *

Izumi hit her head on the wall. 

"Hello, Mr. Fushimi!" Harry sang into the phone. "This is Momiji Furuichi with Mankai Company. I'm calling to inform you that your son Omi has passed our Autumn Troupe auditions and will be living in Room 105 of the Mankai Dorm. I'll make sure he eats right and not just curry! Bye, Mr. Fushimi!" 

"Er......." Omi said. 

"Hello, Mr. Settsu!" Harry cheered. "This is Momiji Furuichi with Mankai Company. I'm calling to inform you that your son Banri has passed our Autumn Troupe audition and will be living in Room 104 of the Mankai Company Dorm! We'll make sure he goes to school every day so don't worry about that and I'll make sure he eats right and not just curry! Bye, Mr. Settsu!" 

"Hey, you can't just do that!" Banri cried. 

"Hi, Mr. Hyodo.......you sound too young to be Mr. Hyodo....." 

"His name is Kumon." Juza supplied. 

"oh, Hi Kumon!" Harry cheered. "This is Momiji Furuichi with Mankai Company. I'm calling to inform you that your brother has passed our Autumn Troupe auditions and will be living in Room 104......." 

"WHAT?!" Juzu and Banri bellowed. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" 

"I'M THE OWNER HERE! YOU'LL SLEEP WHERE I TELL YOU OR YOU'LL GET KICKED OUT!" Harry bellowed back then went back to his call. "of the Mankai Company Dorm! We'll make sure he goes to school every day so don't worry about that! I'll make sure he eats right and not just curry! Bye, Kumon!" 

Muku sweatdropped. Momiji had just called the wrong person they were going to get a new Troupe member soon. 

"Hi, .........Taichi a little girl answered the phone." Harry said. 

"Her name's Hina." Taichi explained. 

"Hi, Hina, this is Momiji Furuichi of Mankai Company. I'm calling to inform you that your brother Taichi has passed our Autumn Troupe auditions and will be living in room 105 of the Mankai Company Dorms. We'll make sure he goes to school every day so don't worry about that. I'll make sure he eats right and not just curry! Bye, Hina!" 

Harry hung up and pressed a speed dial running from Sakyo. 

"Sakoda!" Harry sang dodging Sakyo. "Daddy would like all of his things moved into Izumi's room so that they can start giving me little brothers and sisters. You have until Sunday! " 

_" Your the boss, boss!"_

Sakyo caught his son and held him under his arm taking the phone. 

"Sakoda, I'm warning you......" 

_"Gotcha, boss!"_

Sakyo nodded and gave Harry two hard taps on his butt before handing him to Izumi. He had parents and siblings to talk to. 

"Uh......." Taichi asked Yuki while rubbing the back of his head. "Were we just kidnapped because it's feeling like we were just kidnapped." 

"You're telling me." Omi said, looking around the kitchen. 

"He does this every time." Yuki informed. "He's going to get a lecture that he'll completely forget when it comes time for Winter Troupe." 

"Anyway can we talk him out of rooming us together?" Banri asked the other two troupes.

"Nope." Tenma answered. "Yuki and I are stuck in the same room and Tsuzuru got kicked out of the room he shared with Masumi so the Brat could room with him. Tsuzuru and Itaru didn't even have a choice in the matter. You're stuck wherever he puts you." 

Harry was so happy to have a new troupe to train that he didn't even mind the lecture his parents gave him after his dad had calmed the parents and siblings.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masumi: Director-Chan
> 
> Sakoda: Boss
> 
> Sakuya, Tsuzuru : Little Sis
> 
> Tenma, Itaru: Brat (said with love and affection)
> 
> Muku, Yuki, Izumi: Momiji
> 
> Misumi: Little Tri buddy
> 
> Citron: Little Sun
> 
> Kazunari, Taichi: Miji
> 
> Juza: Director-san
> 
> Banri, Omi: Kid
> 
> Sakyo: Son

"Mama, watch what I do and try to copy it." Harry said, "I have Tsuzuru writing you a small role in this play and you will be ready!" 

Izumi suddenly felt very sick but nodded. 

Masumi was looming over Taichi who had been chatting up Yuki. 

"What you have a boyfriend!" Taichi cried. 

"Yuki is a boy." Masumi informed. "and Director-Chan's best friend. Stop flirting." 

Taichi sulked off. 

"Why do they have to make such cute girls for boys?" He wondered. 

"Because we're not fully grown yet." Harry explained. "Mama explained it to me. Wanna hear what she told me while I put the spells on you that will make it so that you cannot betray us to God Troupe or anyone else?" 

"Wait what?" Taichi cried. 

It had taken Sakyo, Banri, Juza, and Sakoda to catch Taichi and tie him up so that Harry could pour over the books that surrounded him and cast spells on Taichi. 

"These will have to be redone regularly until I get better at them." Harry said when he was finished.

* * *

The days seemed to pass fast and soon Spring Troupe was at St. Flora Middle School. 

Yuki pulled his cell phone out of his bag when it sounded. 

"I have a reason for my cell being on during class." He told his teacher. Then moaned. "and that's the reason. " he began texting back. "What do you mean you lost Momiji? Shouldn't he be clinging to Masumi?" He growled at the answer he got back from Izumi. "I'm sorry, sensei but I need to leave before class is interrupted by a hyperactive crossdresser, who wants us to all go the gym to watch a play." 

"Excuse me?" the teacher asked. 

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" 

The door to the classroom had slammed open and Yuki grunted as Momiji slammed into him.

Today Harry was wearing a school female sailor uniform. 

"Yuki looks so handsome in his school uniform!" Harry said bouncing around. "Are you ready to see our play?! It's going to be great! We've all been working really hard on it! I can't wait for everyone to see me in your wonderful costume! This is going to be so much fun! YUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" 

Yuki looked just as emotionless as always as he chased the hyper Harry around the room. The classroom door opened again and Muku came running in. 

"I knew it." Muku said, making a daring lung to catch Harry but missed and stumbled into Yuki. 

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" 

"Momiji, can we please go to the gym?" Muku cried as he and Yuki chased Harry. "Please, I ditched my class to come and find you when I got the text. I'm going to get in trouble. You don't want that do you?" 

Yuki and Muku resorted to text Spring Troupe their location as they leaned against the desks. 

The door finally opened and Masumi came in dressed in his Romeo costume. 

"There you are." Masumi said, catching Harry. "Come on, Director-chan, we're going to be late for our own play. Come on. " 

"But we have to take Yuki and Muku with us!" Harry cried.

Harry beamed he was riding on Masumi's back while Masumi grabbed Yuki and Muku's hands and dragged them from the room. Yuki protested being pulled out of the room.

* * *

"Got them." Masumi said when he walked over to the others in the gym. 

"We only sent you after one." Izumi said, watching the last class enter behind them. She freed Yuki and Muku and took them back to their classes. "I'm so sorry that Momiji had Muku feel like he needed to leave the classroom to help us find him. I ask that you please don't punish him too harshly." With that, she took Yuki back to his class. "I'm sorry Momiji interrupted your class so that he could see Yuki. I ask that you please don't punish him too harshly."

"YOU BRAT HOLD STILL AND LET US PUT YOUR COSTUME ON YOU!" Itaru's voice echoed from behind their small stage area. "MASUMI HOLD HIM STILL!" 

"Please excuse me." Izumi said, bowing and rushed away. "Momiji, don't torture the Actors!" 

It took twenty minutes before Yuki sighed and ditched his class so that he could help get Momiji ready. He was finally standing on the stage himself. 

"Mankai Company is sorry for this interruption and delay but our Frair Lawrance decided to feed Juliet some candy and sugar this morning and he's being really hyper. We've finally got everything under control so please sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." 

With that he returned to his class to sit down. 

Seconds later Izumi began her commentary and the play started. 

Yuki and Muku were enthralled they'd seen Spring troupe practicing but to see them actually on stage was incredible it was like they were completely consumed by their roles and had become the people they were just acting out. They both sat forward on their seats. They weren't alone either. Yuki was shocked when at the end when Soto leaned into him. 

"Did two guys just kiss up there?" Soto hissed. 

"Yeah, they're dating." Yuki replied and was shocked when Soto blushed and leaned back in his seat as Izumi did the wrap-up.

They got a standing ovation from the entire school.

* * *

"We'll now answer some questions." Izumi said, holding Harry around the waist so he didn't run off and play with Yuki and Muku. 

"Yes?" Harry asked, taking Izumi's mic. "You there sitting next to Muku!" 

"Uh......is your company accepting new actors?" the girl asked. 

"YES!" Harry cheered. "Mama and I are the only female actors in the whole troupe so come to Mankai Company and audition for us!" 

"You're a boy." someone said, loudly. "Rurikawa-san said so." 

"That's true." Harry said, "But you know what? My mama says I'm cute enough to play the girl roles just like Yuki but when we get bigger and our bodies mature we can play male roles." 

Yuki blushed. He had technically played a female role. He wasn't ashamed of it at all. 

"You there, the pink-haired girl who is isn't Muku!" 

"I think you have a gender issue." The girl said, standing she was in her last year of middle school. "I just wondered if your Troupe is taking place in the Meiji Era face-off being held by Uncle Reni's God Troupe." 

"Yep, we are and we're going to crush them just like we did in the Romeo and Juliet face off." Harry cheered. "Both Spring and Summer Troupe will be acting together for the first time and it's going to be so much fun! Please come and see us." 

Question after question was answered by Harry who'd finally stopped struggling to getaway. It was the end of the school day anyway. 

"Is that all the questions?" Harry asked. "Great! MUKU! YUKI! Let's GO TO THE BOOKSTORE!" 

"OKAY!" Muku cheered back. 

"Sure, fine." Yuki sighed, "Get out of the dress though."

* * *

Spring Troupe was a big hit at every school they visited. The 20th saw them at O High. 

Taichi's phone dinged in the middle of his math class. Everyone looked at him. He pulled it out and looked at it. 

"You gotta be kidding me!" Taichi cried, shooting to his feet and packing his backpack. "Sensei, I'm sorry but you know about the play we're about to go see? I'm part of the new Autumn troupe and the owner and lead of today's play is missing in the school looking for me and two others who've joined the Troupe. Please excuse me I have to find him."

* * *

Juza was already standing outside the gym when his cell went off. Everyone watched him check his phone. He cursed softly. 

"How did you lose him?" He texted back. It wasn't long before he got a response. "Yeah, I'll look for him." he muttered as he texted Izumi. "Taichi, do you have him?" He waited for the response. "Me either. Find Tenma." 

Juza ran off down the hall calling that he'd be back in a bit.

* * *

Tenma put his pencil down his English test finally done. He frowned when his phone beeped. 

"Sorry, Sensei, I only left it on because......." 

"TEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA!" 

Tenma grunted as the Brat landed on his back. 

"This." Tenma said, with a sigh. "I've got him." he texted. "Brat, I'm in the middle of an English test." 

"Well, I'll give you a 20%." Harry said, "Most of these are wrong. Tell you what I'll help you with your English if you want. " 

Tenma moaned and rubbed a hand over his face. He restarted his test. He hoped the Brat didn't try to help or he'd be doing a make-up test. 

The class and teacher were shocked that Tenma was just allowing this kid to sit on his shoulders and boss him around. 

"There, how's this?" Tenma held the test up for the brat to see. 

"It's better but just barely. " Harry informed. "Come on, you can do better than this, Ten. Hurry it up! You'll miss the play!" 

"You're going to miss it sitting here!" Tenma yelled back.

* * *

The gym doors burst open and the entire school watched as Tenma and Taichi chased Harry into the room. 

"Come back here!" They yelled. 

Everyone watched as the two chased Harry all over the gym, lunging at him and trying to catch him. 

"WHEN I CATCH YOU...........!" Tenma yelled. 

Everyone watched Juza come in from another door, and walk over, he quickly caught Harry and put him on his shoulders. Taichi and Tenma stopped short and doubled over panting. 

"That's enough, Director-san." Juza stated. "You want to show everyone what a great actress you are don't you? Then it's time for you to get ready. Masumi is also very worried about you." 

"Okay, Juza-Nii!" Harry said, happily. 

Juza regretted stepping up and handing Director-san off because now he was on stage doing the introduction. 

"I ask that you all please forgive our little outburst." Juza said, noting that the school was gaping at him. " Without further ado here's Mankai Company's Spring Troupe in Romeo and Juliet." 

He left the stage and the show began. He was glad to take his seat.


	11. Chapter 11

Masumi focused on his Science test which was hard because today was November 30th and right there at his side was Director-Chan. Not wanting a repeat of him running off he'd brought Director-chan to class with him. 

"Usui-san, who is the little girl you've brought to class?" the teacher demanded. 

Masumi stood, took Harry's hand and lead him to the front of the classroom, and faced them. Harry was wearing his own school uniform. The female uniform. 

"Everyone this Furuichi Momiji." Masumi informed. "Director-chan." 

"NICE MEETING YOU!" Harry cheered brightly and bowed. "Don't worry I won't interrupt your classes! I'm acting in the Mankai Company play at the end of the school day! So sorry for intruding!" 

"A play? What's that got to do with Usui-Kun?" 

"If you look at the Mankai Company website you'll find that Masumi-chan is a member of the Mankai Company's Spring Troupe!" Harry explained. "Today Spring Troupe will be putting on Romeo and Juliet in your school's auditorium. Masumi-chan plays Romeo and I'm Juliet!" 

The class chattered about the news that Masumi was in plays. 

Masumi walked Harry back to their desk. 

"Now, you work on your Japanese while I finish my test, okay, Director-chan?" 

"OKAY!" Harry cheered and went back to what he'd been doing. 

Masumi lead Harry to all of his classes by hand that day and thanked Kami that it was a Saturday and they only had a half-day. When they left their last class he wanted to moan. 

"Ready, Masumi?" Sakuya asked brightly. "Hello, Little sis you ready?" 

"Sakuya!" Harry cheered hugging him. "Banny!" 

Banri grunted and people gasped as Harry smashed into him. 

Banri put Harry on his shoulders. 

"Drink your juice." Banri said, handing Harry a can of juice. "Guess we had the same idea." 

"Director-chan is with me." Masumi said as they headed towards the auditorium. 

"The Kid ran if in the other two schools and you were there." Banri pointed out. 

Masumi grunted a bit. It was true enough. 

"Banri, what's going on?" One of Banri's friends asked catching up with them. "Why are you with these guys?" 

"I joined the Mankai Company's, Autumn Troupe." Banri informed the entire auditorium. "We're doing a gangland drama tickets on sale soon." everyone blinked in shock. "these two are part of Mankai's Spring Troupe." he motioned to Masumi and Sakuya. "and Kid here is our Director and owner as well as Actress." 

"There you are!" Izumi came rushing towards them with Itaru, Citron, and Tsuzuru. " I've been frantic since your school called saying you hadn't come today!" 

Harry found himself in her arms and on her hip. 

"Hi, mama!" Harry beamed. " Masumi-chan brought me to school with him today! It was fun seeing how high schoolers are taught! I was good all day!" 

"Both of you should have told me!" Izumi sighed, shaking her head. "All four of you had your phones off!" 

Banri was actually amused as Izumi fussed over the kid. 

"Backstage, Spring Troupe." Izumi finally said. "Come on lets go." 

Banri followed and did the introduction before going and taking his seat. He and everyone else was soon captured by the acting that was going on, on the stage. Banri himself couldn't help but be awed by Spring Troupe this was amazing. All the training he'd watched them doing was nothing compared to this. He was confused by the feelings that welled up inside of him as he watched. Maybe this was why Hyodo liked acting so much? Maybe this was how Hyodo felt when he watched acting? He lead the standing ovation and rolled his eyes at some of the crying girls around him. It had been good but he never understood why girls cried at plays.

"We thank you all for watching our play." Izumi said, taking the stage after the play. "We'll now answer questions." 

"Yes, you there next Banny." Harry said, pointing. 

"Are you doing the Meji Era Act off next week?" 

"Yes, we are!" Harry confirmed. "You there blue-haired girl." 

"I'm a boy!" 

"He's gender-confused." Banri told the blue-haired boy in front of him.

"Well, are you holding Ensemble auditions soon?" 

"yep, this Saturday at Mankai Theater!" Harry cheered. "Please come!" 

More questions were leveled at them and finally it was over. 

"Hey, are you planning something like this for Autumn Troupe as well?" Banri wondered as he met up with them.

"Yep, but Summer Troupe first of course." Harry informed. "You'll get your turn don't worry. " 

Harry was clinging to Masumi who was glaring off anyone who wanted to approach his boyfriend. 

"Let's go on a date, Director-chan." Masumi said, pulling Harry towards the doors. 

Harry cheered. 

"Be back at the Dorms by eight, Masumi!" Izumi called. "and remember Sakyo's rules about dating Momiji!" 

Harry was in heaven he and Masumi were at a cafe talking and having a lovely lunch. Masumi's arm was around him and they were getting to know each other.

* * *

Vernon and Petunia Dursley had fled from the U.K. so that they couldn't be found but were now trying to get away from the freaks again. Somehow they'd been tracked down. 

"What are we going to do?" Petunia asked, "Dudley is missing too much school." 

Dudley was on a cell phone texting. 

"Harry says that his new daddy could help us." Dudley said. His parents looked at him in shock. 

"You are in contact with him?" Vernon demanded. 

"Yeah, he says he'll meet us at a special place and that will make it so the Head Freak won't be able to find us anymore." Dudley explains. "He says it'll have to wait until morning though because he's on a date right now and has to talk to his Daddy and Mama about it." 

"He's willing to help us." Petunia said, in almost a whisper. "Why?"

"Don't know." Dudley says. "I don't want to bother him if he's on a date though."

"Of course." Petunia said, nodding. "Just leave him alone for now then."

* * *

Sakyo was not pleased to be doing this but he, Izumi, and Harry took a port-key to the France Gringotts to meet with Petunia. Harry had paid a Goblin he knew to go and get Petunia and her family. 

"Dudders!" Harry called, waving his hand in the air when they arrived. 

Dudley blushed as there were a few cute girls in the bank this early. He waved back. He flinched a bit as his small cousin hugged him. He patted his back. 

"You're dressed like a girl." Petunia said, blinking down at Harry. 

"Mama says it's okay." Harry said, "Oh, right this is Mama!" He pulled on Izumi's arm hyperly. 

"This is my girlfriend Izumi Tachibana." Sakyo explained in English then turned to Izumi and spoke Japanese. "This is my eldest sister Dursley Petunia, her husband Dursley Vernon, and their son Dursley Dudley." 

"Nice to meet you." Izumi said, in rough English. 

"I'm sorry we don't speak Japanese." Petunia informed. "It's nice to meet you." she glanced at Harry. "Should you really encourage his dressing like a girl?" 

"Mama says that it's okay because I look good in girls' clothes now but I'll grow up and become a stunning man and then I'll wear boys' clothes!" Harry said. "Come on, Griphook is waiting for us. He'll make sure Dumbledore can't find you. The old Goat probably put a Tracking Charm on you. I don't know how to find out yet." 

"Did Citron feed you sugar again?" Izumi demanded in her best English. 

"Yes." Harry said, seriously. 

Sakyo let out an annoyed sigh and shook his head. 

The Dursley's had more than tracking charms on them. Dudley had bindings and magic. Harry paid for them to get cleansed. 

Vernon and Petunia were in shock. They both looked at Harry who'd they'd abused because he had magic he was talking to Dudley. 

"But I don't speak Japanese so why would they let me into your school?" Dudley asked. 

"I didn't when I started going there." Harry informed his cousin. "I still don't speak it that well but I'm learning and so will you. I could help you. " 

"What is your school called?" Dudley asked. 

"Mahoutokoro." Harry informed as he signed some paperwork with Sakyo. "It's a very old magical school. I take a portkey every day to the Island. The school is different from Hogwarts because it teaches both Muggle and Magical. You go to school full days Monday- Friday and a half-day on Saturday. There are tons of clubs to join to." 

"Are you in Clubs?" Vernon asked. 

"I don't have time for that!" Harry stated, "I have a business to run!" 

"You work?" Petunia asked the thought of Dudley working at such a young age gave her chills. 

"I bought a business." Harry said, happily. "Though you probably won't think of it as one... I was thinking about joining the Quidditch team. I was great at Quidditch at Hogwarts. I think you'll like Quidditch, Dudders." 

Harry and Dudley kept talking ignoring the adults.

**Stage Lighting-50**

Harry started the next upgrade as they went back out into the main part of Gringotts. Harry was soon under Sakyo's arm so that he didn't run off. 

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" Harry cried, "Mama, let's go shopping! Shopping in Paris that'll be so much fun!" 

"Very well." Izumi said, taking him from Sakyo. "We'll meet you here in three hours." 

Sakyo gave her a credit card and kissed her lips then kissed Harry's head. 

"Listen to Izumi and do everything she says, son." 

"Okay, daddy!" 

Petunia was shocked when she got dragged along. Dudley protested loudly and was left behind for which he was thankful.

* * *

"Momiji, slow down!" Izumi cried, running after him in a shop. "Momiji, sweetie......This is why we don't give him candy!" 

"I'm....sorry." Petunia said, blushing. She was flustered she'd only given him a Lollipop because that's what she would do for Dudley after he cleared his plate. "Er......you are calling him....." 

"I'm calling him his name." Izumi said, cutting Petunia off. "Momiji, get down here this second or you'll be sleeping in mine and Sakyo's room tonight and not with Masumi." 

Harry let go of the statue he'd climbed up and dropped into Izumi's arms. That was just mean. 

They spent two hours shopping then it was back to Gringotts to meet with the men.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went back and made corrections to previous chapters. It was torture but here's a chapter that I've been working on-on and off for however long it's taken me.

Harry rolled over and snuggled in to the warm body he was next to. He didn't want to get up. Of course that didn't stop his mama from marching into the room and plucking him out of bed. He needed to grow! Harry pouted as his mama dressed him for the day then handed him off to Banri who was passing by while she set about waking Masumi. 

The Dursley's were shocked when they saw who Harry came into the common room with. 

"Banny, I'm hungry! Banny, I'm hungry! BANNY!" 

Banri walked over to Omi who was in the kitchen. 

"Feed it." He demanded.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Omi said, with a smile. "Eat this, for now, Kid." 

Harry took the riceball and happily bit into it as Tenma came in and plucked him off of Banri's shoulder. Tenma was annoyed when Yuki was suddenly pulling on Harry's arm. 

"Let go!" Tenma and Yuki yelled at each other. "He promised to help me with my English today!" both moaned loudly. 

"Share him, boys." Izumi said, walking in with a zombie-like Masumi. "Study together." 

"Do we have to?' Tenma and Yuki bawled. 

"Yes." Izumi stated, "You don't want me to get Sakyo, do you? He'll tell you the same thing." 

Both boys shivered. 

The Dursley's gapped as the chaos got even bigger. More teen boys entered chatting and arguing all heading for the kitchen. Just how many people lived here? 

"WAIT!" Harry yelled just as they were about to eat. "There's mama, and Masumi, Sakuya, Citron, Itaru, and Tsuzuru, there's Yuki, Muku, Tenma, Misumi, and Kazunari. There's Omi, Taichi, Banny, and Juza.......WHERE'S MY DADDY?! " 

Everyone was looking around now as well. 

"Calm down, Momiji." Izumi said, sitting him back in his chair. "Sakyo had to go take care of something at work. He'll be back for dinner. " 

"Really?" Harry said, slowly. 

"You are to help Tenma and Yuki study their English and are not allowed to go on a date with Masumi today." Izumi stated. "Now then 'Thank you for the food!' " 

"Thank you for the food!" the boys repeated and dug in.

Dudley followed suit. 

When they were done Harry frowned at them and spoke in English. 

"Put your hands together like this." they copied him . "and say _Itadakimasu_." They did. "That means 'Thank you for the food.' that's what we say at meals." he turned and switched back to Japanese. "Okay, Banri and Juza it's your turn to do dishes." 

He was suddenly the rope part of a tug of war between Tenma and Yuki. The smile never left his face. 

Izumi threatened Tenma and Yuki to get them to play nice and share finally she called Sakyo who incidentally had just come in the door to get the Dursleys.

* * *

Tenma and Yuki pounded on their dorm door. 

"Why do these things lock from the outside?" Yuki demanded. 

"Where are we cramming the books?" Citron asked. 

Sakyo had gotten annoyed and tossed them, Citron and Harry in here, and locked them in. 

"They don't." Sakuya informed. "He put a chair in front of the door. We don't cram the books anywhere, Citron. Cram can be another word for Study. They say it because you are cramming all those facts into your head." 

"Oh, I see." Citron nodded. 

"Let us begin." Harry cheered. 

So for the next six hours, Harry got levels in his **Teaching** skill as he tortured Tenma, Yuki, Sakuya, and Citron with his English lessons. He didn't tell them that he could have easily let them out at any time.

* * *

Harry beamed as they entered dinner that night. 

"Where have you guys been?" Omi asked as he sat the final bowl on the table. "You missed lunch."

"Daddy locked us in a room so that I can prepare them for their English tests. He wanted Citron to sit in so that he could learn English as well." 

"I am learning to be the trilingual." Citron said happily. 

"Triangle?" Misumi asked as he walked in. 

"There are plenty of them in tonight's dinner." Omi said with a smile. "Okay, Kid, you'd better eat enough to make up for missing lunch or Izumi will have another fit. She yelled at Sakyo for hours when you missed lunch." 

Harry smiled he had such a loving mama. He hadn't seen that Izumi was just trying to be a mama to everyone and that's why they had clashed so much before. That and her teaching methods. Though under his training she was actually improving a lot. She would be ready for opening night that was for sure.

* * *

It was now the day of the Meiji Era face off. Harry and Yuki were dressed up as females and blinking stupidly at the God Troupe. 

"I thought you said we were going up against the new recruits!" 

Sakyo held his son back from attacking Izumi lucky for his girlfriend he'd taken his son's wand away from him. 

"That's because the website said that we were!" Kazunari said holding his hands up in surrender as he came to Izumi's aide. 

Tasuku Takato watched from where he stood with God Troupe. Ever since they'd started using Mankai's stage he'd been curious about the troupe and its tiny young leader. Right now it appeared that said leader was in a panic. He looked at his Troupe and guessed that he knew why. Not that long ago their rookie Troupe was scheduled to take this face-off but then they'd been called in. They were the Main Troupe. The best of God Troupe. They shouldn't have to do something so trivial as this. That's how Haruto put it at least. He, himself, thought it was a good idea to get back to his roots and do things like this. 

"Okay, we can do this." Harry said as he was snuggled to his mama's chest. "We'll just have to give it everything we've got and try a million times harder than ever before!"

Spring and Summer Troupes nodded while Autumn Troupe exchanged worried glances.

* * *

They got worse news of the four Troupes competing they'd drawn to go last. 

"I told you not to let Masumi do the draw." Itaru sighed shaking his head. "You should have had Sakuya do it. Sakuya, gotcha." 

Sakuya pressed something on Itaru's phone. Seconds later Itaru was smirking. 

"Perfect just what I wanted." Itaru praised. "Sakuya always gets a good draw." 

Harry hung limply like a doll in Juza's arms.

* * *

God Troupe had amazed everyone and it wasn't fair that they had to go last because now no one would want to watch their unflashy show. 

"Okay!" Harry said to his Troupes. "Let's do our best! Autumn Troupe, while we're on stage just do your best to hand out flyers for your upcoming performance!" 

"Right!" Banri, Taichi, Izumi, and Juza said seriously as they nodded. Sakyo was on his phone almost yelling at someone who wasn't Sakoda as the man was standing with them. "Will do!" 

Spring and Summer Troupes took their places and the play began. As they did the play they noticed people who'd gotten up to leave sitting back down and people who were passing by stop to watch. What captivated most people was when Harry and Yuki actually did a traditional Kabuki dance from the Meiji Era. It was a particularly difficult one and they had spent many hours and days practicing it. As they danced they both actually mastered it to the best of their ability. They'd both seen it show up on their screens. After that it was back to the main drama near the end of their play there was a big sword fight then the only survivor, Masumi, returned home to his love, Harry, where he died in her loving embrace. 

They got a very loud standing ovation. 

"Ugh," Yuki moaned as they joined the Autumn Troupe backstage. "Learning that dance had better of been worth it." 

Harry was fretting from Banri's shoulder.

* * *

"I can't believe it." One of God Troupe's actresses hissed to the others. "Did you see how flawless they were. They pulled off a dance that was removed from our script. Are they seriously just beginners?" 

"That's what I hear." The second actress confirmed. 

"We'll when for sure." Haruto laughed. "This is in the bag."

"We've come in second place." Tasuku Takato stated. His Troupe stared at him like he was crazy. "They pulled off the dance. The other two Troupes failed it and we didn't even attempt it. We didn't play by the rules. The dance had to be in the play and we cut it out. They won." 

God Troupe was speechless they'd been told to cut the dance by their Director Kamikizaka Reni himself. There was no way that he would have cut the dance knowing that it was a must for the play. That would mean setting God Troupe up for failure.

* * *

Tasuku Takato's words rang true when the verdict was read. 

"God Troupe is disqualified for not meeting the requirements for this Act Off." the announcer informed. "They had to have the Kabuki dance and they did not." 

God Troupe was devastated. They all knew that they'd been set up for failure but also knew that Reni was never going to admit fault and that they would be punished for their failure. 

"The winners of the Meiji Era Act Off is....." there was a drum roll from somewhere. "Mankai Company!" 

Spring and Summer Troupes came out on stage together and all held the trophy as high as they could. They posed for a picture with the trophy as well. Then Harry made a speech. 

"Mankai Company would like to thank all of you for voting for us. After all, we would be nothing without our loyal fans." Harry said, "We are very pleased that our hard work and determination has brought joy to each of you and brightened your day. We hope that you might have learned something from our play as we actually learned quite a bit while practicing it. If you want to see more by Mankai Company please come to Mankai Theater. Our Autumn Troupe is putting The Roman Episode very soon and Tickets are on sale now! Thank you all again!" 

They were clapped off the stage and greeted happily by their remaining Troupe. That night they broke open the old display case and put their trophy inside then celebrated.


End file.
